Into the Darkness
by Estel Ashlee Snape
Summary: CompleteDuring her 6th yr Hermione has become self destructive but hides it from everyone. When she stays for christmas the most unlikely person discovers her deep dark secret. A HermioneSnape mentorship story.
1. Christmas Break

**Harry Potter does not belong to me. Warning story contains cutting and depression. I hope you enjoy!**

A cool breeze swept through her curly brown hair as she sat on a stone bench in one of the many courtyards on Hogwarts' grounds. Tears of frustration fell from red rimmed brown eyes, her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap. All of the students were in class but she didn't feel up to going, besides it was Potions. She shuddered when she thought bout the dreaded potions master.

Slipping her hand into her robes she pulled out a razor blade and stared at it for a long moment before pressing it to her already marred skin. Slowly she dragged it across her wrist and watched the blood as it streamed out from the cut in little rivulets.

Sighing she cleared her mind and closed her eyes allowing the blood flow a moment before applying pressure. The stress in her life seemed to build up everyday; she no longer knew how to deal. No one really noticed her, not even her two best friends.

Hearing footsteps behind her she quickly hid the razor and her wrist inside her robes, composing herself as much as possible.

"Aren't you going to pack to go home?" Harry Potter asked sitting beside her.

Slowly she shook her head not turning to face her friend. She didn't want to face Harry at the moment. Collecting her books she stood and mumbled an excuse that she had to go to the library.

Her footsteps quickened as she moved down the hall not noticing the looks on the faces of the students and professor's faces. Besides she didn't care what they thought about her.

When she entered the Gryffindor tower several students looked up from where they studied near the fire. Ron Weasley looked up from his homework and smiled calling her over.

Sighing she wandered over to the corner offering a small smile and sat down next to him. Her eyes wandered over to the empty parchment that lay in front of Ron.

"Please help me." Ron whined. "I need to get this done before we leave tomorrow."

She gave him a withering look. "No Ron." She said.

Looking up at the clock she stood. "Its time for dinner lets go."

Ron got up closing his book and following his bushy haired friend. Almost in a run he finally caught up to her as she reached the Great Hall and grabbed her arm.

Wincing in pain, she wrenched her arm away from him and hurried through the doorway and down the isle to the table.

Harry and Ron sat down on the other side of the table uneasily staring at their friend in concern. The rest of dinner was in silence and all the students were sent to bed.

The next morning she watched the train leave the station waving goodbye to Ron and Harry who were heading to the Burrow for Christmas. Sighing she turned back and started the long trek back to Hogwarts to spend the holiday alone.

**Please review. I need to know if its worth continuing**


	2. Worry

Walking around the empty halls only made Hermione more depressed and lonely. Her steps quickened and before she knew it she found herself in the safety of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Nothing had changed from the second year. Slowly she sank to the cold tile floor leaning back against the sink.

"Hermione… why did you not leave with the others?" A female voice asked.

Opening her eyes Hermione glanced up seeing the translucent ghost hovering above her. Oddly there was a look of concern on the dead girl's face as she lowered herself so that she was face to face with the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"I didn't want to go home." Hermione sighed closing her eyes again thinking bout all that was going on between her parents.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Myrtle asked.

Hermione again looked up at the girl and glared. "He went home with his best friend." She said.

"Oh" was the only response followed by a high pitched moan as Myrtle disappeared from sight.

Alas she was alone again. Her thoughts were once again closing in on her and tears started to fall as she realized that Ron hadn't even invited her to come home with him to the burrow. They didn't want her she thought darkly. Only wanted her for the homework and the potions, that's all.

Her grades were dropping and she didn't care. Even Snape was wondering why she wasn't doing her best, but she didn't care.

Getting to her feet Hermione leaned against the sink, peering into the mirror. What stared back at her was nothing like the girl she remembered at the beginning of the year. Her once bright and happy honey eyes were now dull and void of any emotion. There were dark circles under her eyes from many sleepless nights. Her cheeks were sunken making her face gaunt. Bringing a thin hand to her face she traced her cheeks before running it through her tangled hair.

Holding her hand out in front of her she gazed down at it dully. In the past few months she had become thinner from lack of food in her system which clearly showed in her skeletal hand.

Tears pricked her eyes again at the thought that no one had said anything to her about her current appearance. Slipping out of her robe she yanked her shirt sleeve up revealing the angry pink, white and red scars that were running along her pale thin arm. She didn't have to look at the other arm to know it was almost the same. Absently her fingers traced the scars before she pulled the blade out of her pocket and brought it up to look at it.

"No one would care if I was gone." She whispered pressing the blade slightly to her skin.

Without little effort she dragged it across her skin watching with grim satisfaction as the blood appeared and began to stream down her arm and into the sink below. She did this a number of times until she felt slightly light headed and had to brace herself.

"What are you doing!" Myrtle's surprised voice came from above her.

Startled Hermione dropped the blade and looked up at the pigtailed ghost. "I… I was…none of your business." She stuttered out finally.

"You're not trying to kill yourself are you?" The ghost asked in glee.

"Myrtle leave me alone!." Hermione screamed in frustration grabbing her robes and running out of the bathroom.

Hermione blindly raced down the hallways not really sure where she was going, not really caring. She didn't even notice that she ran right passed Severus Snape who wore a shocked look only for a moment before turning and striding quickly after the girl.

Snape saw the 6th year coming down the hall at breakneck speed, barely getting out of the way. He could tell something was wrong with the girl and slight worry crossing his mind before he decided he better go find her.

Normally he didn't care about what the students were doing but something seemed so familiar in Granger's behavior the past few months. She had withdrawn from the golden boy and Weasley slowly. Her homework he had noticed was not up to par for Miss Know-it-all. Along with poor homework she had been tardy to several classes and had not retaliated in the least when he took points away.

Turning a corner Snape realized that he had lost her for she was no where in site. Taking one more glance her turned in the direction of the dungeons pushing all thoughts of Granger out of his mind.

Hermione slowed when the ache of her legs and her labored breathing was too much. She collapsed against the wall brushing tears from her eyes, concentrating on her breathing. Her head throbbed and her arms burned where she had sliced open the delicate skin.

The cuts were still spilling her precious life source as she stared at it blankly, tracing the scars yet again. As her mind slowed she became exhausted and decided to go back to Gryffindor tower to sleep, to escape from the world of loneliness.

Pushing herself to her feet, Hermione trekked back the way she came and found her way up to the portrait of the fat lady. Whispering the password she walked into the dark cold common room and sighed. It was so much different when no one was here. The warmth of the dorm was gone in all aspects. She trudged slowly up the stairs and to the 6th year girl dorm. Throwing her robe onto the end of her bed she slowly undressed and walked into the bathroom naked.

Hermione turned the water on and adjusted the temperature, testing it with her hand. As the hot water hit her wrist she hissed in pain as it mingled with the still flowing blood and jerked it back out of the spray.

"I don't deserve to be here." She whispered as she stepped into the spray of hot water.

She pulled her hair back away from her face and sighed feeling the warmth surround her thin body. Hermione stayed under the hot stream of water for a long time taking in the warmth that she so desperately needed.

Grudgingly Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a thick towel lazily walking back into the bedroom where she dressed in her night clothes and climbed into bed.


	3. The Fall

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like!**

Lying in the darkness Hermione clutched the blankets in her hands and stared teary eyed up at the ceiling. All her life she had been the loner, the bookworm. Now at Hogwarts she had a few friends but she felt that they didn't understand her or want her around. It hurt to think that but she didn't know what else to think.

_This is ridiculous _She thought shaking her head as if she were trying to erase it from her mind.

She sighed deeply glancing up at the clock across the room and faintly made out 11:00 in the darkness. Dinner had already come and gone and she was just now realizing how hungry she was. _I'm not hungry _Hermione argued with herself fiercely.

Rolling over to her side she stared out the window but couldn't see the stars for the dark clouds that hung over them. Hermione didn't really even see the stars; all she saw was that deep, cold, silent darkness that had loomed over her for awhile now beckoning for her to come into it.

Frustrated with her dark racing thoughts Hermione pulled the sheets above her head, clenching her eyes shut and praying it was all a dream. Tears began to flow down her cheeks in little rivers of salt water.

**----­------------------------------------------------**

Snape sat back in his chair staring blankly at the book in his hands, his mind to occupied to read. His mind was on a particular student that had been acting oddly in the past few months. He knew that many of the girl's professors, his colleagues were quite worried about her well being and to be completely honest he too was a little worried.

The potion master's thoughts wandered back to a week ago in class.

_He had just assigned potion groups and he had watched them silently from his desk as they came up to gather the needed ingredients. Granger had been paired with Longbottom who was currently up to the table. At their seats Granger sat staring at nothing in particular as if she were in a trance. She barely acknowledged her partners existence. Normally when the potions were completed Granger's was always perfect, but to his amazement she had flunked it. What surprised him even more was that she didn't even try to apologize or complain when he took points away._

Something was definitely wrong, but what was it? Snape leaned forward marking his place in the book before he set it down on the mahogany coffee table in front of him. Normally anything that had to do with one or the entire golden trio, he ignored for he believed them stupid. Oddly though something told him inside not to ignore the girl this holiday break.

**------------------------------------------------------- **

It was nearly 3A.M. when Hermione threw back her covers and swung her feet out of the bed. The early morning chill cased her thin body to shake. Slipping her feet into a pair of black bootie slippers she pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her robe, shrugging it on quickly before she left the room.

She no longer feared getting caught, didn't care. No one else would be up at this time of night, not even Filch and his beloved Mrs. Norris. The halls were quiet as she quickened her pace to a rapid walk, the only noise coming from her slippered feet and the soft snores coming from the paintings on the walls.

"Why did I have to be born this way?" She whispered to herself sadly thinking back to her younger years.

Hermione found herself suddenly standing in the astronomy tower having already climbed the stairs without realizing it. In a few hours she would get two letters one from her mom and one from her dad wishing her a Happy Christmas. Their fighting coming to the point that they ignored each other, this caused Hermione to shudder.

"Its my fault they fight all the time." She stated sadly to the air. "I don't want to deal with this anymore."

It was Christmas Eve; the cool night air stung her cheeks as she glanced out at Hogwarts grounds. In the distance she could see the smoke billowing from Hagrid's hut, knowing he would be quite warm there.

She could just go to the very edge of the tower and simply jump, end it all tonight. No one would notice.

Hermione took a deep breathe and stepped forward to lean against the rail, glancing down at the ground far below her. The ground was blanketed with soft white snow it gleamed in the moonlight.

**--------------------------------------------------- **

An odd sensation overwhelmed Severus as he sat at his desk grading papers. Something wasn't right but what. Quickly he got to his feet and strode out the door. His steps quickened as he reached the main hall but stopped glancing around looking for the disturbance

"Granger, where is she?" He thought. "Where would a depressed girl go?"

His heart stopped when it came to him. When he had been a student at Hogwarts and been depressed he had gone one place when he felt so lost and alone that he wanted to end it all.

Snape turned on his heels quickly black robes billowing behind him as his steps quickened.

He practically raced up the spiral stairwell hoping that the girl would be there. When he reached the door he thrust it open and stepped out into the cold air.

There standing silently, grasping onto the railing leaning forward precariously was Hermione Granger.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing you foolish girl?" He asked snidely stepping forward.

Hermione twisted her head around and glared at her professor. "Don't take another step." She hissed.

"Miss Granger you don't want to do this." Snape said in his cool voice.

She glared at him again taking a slim hand off the rail, teetering in the wind. Snape took a step forward.

Without another word Hermione let go with the other hand. She leaned forward and fell into the wind. Snape ran forward wand in hand. She was falling fast and would hit the ground soon.

"Wingardium leviosa…"

**Sorry for a short chapter. I'm having a bad writer's block. I hope you liked. R&R!**


	4. Saved

_One rainy summer afternoon before her sixth year, Hermione Granger sat comfortably in her favorite chair reading a book about ancient runes. Settling deeper in her chair she turned a page and continued to read. _

_Angry voices floated up the stairs causing Hermione to sit up. Carefully marking her page she gently placed the book on the floor and got to her feet. As she crept to the door the voices grew louder and it finally registered who the voices belonged to, her parents. Silently opening the door Hermione leaned against the frame to listen. _

"_I'm scared…" her mother cried in frustration. "If what Hermione told us is true then we are in danger. _

_Her father sighed heavily. "Dear, we are perfectly safe here, nothing will happen to us." He argued._

"_I don't want Hermione to go back to that school." Mother cried. "Every year the boy-who-lived always drags her into some kind of trouble."_

"_Hermione is safe there." Father replied. "Mr. Potter didn't pull her into trouble. She explained to me in a letter that she goes to help the boys and I believe she is very capable of staying safe, she's a smart girl dear."_

_A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she listened to her father take her side. Emotions were coursing through her like mad at what Mother was saying. She was angry that her mother would speak ill of Harry and that she doubted her own daughter's skills. _

_Mother screamed in rage and frustration that her husband didn't take her side. "If she goes back then I don't want to live here with her. She is a target for the dark lord and from what I hear he doesn't care if you are involved or not." She hissed. _

_Hermione gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She backed away from the door shaking her head in disbelief at what she heard as the angry voices of her parents continued on downstairs. _

'_They don't want me around' she cried in her mind flinging her body on her bed and began to sob. _

_When she woke later that afternoon she wiped her red rimmed eyes and sat down at her desk. Pulling a piece of paper out of the top drawer, she gathered her thoughts carefully in her mind picking up a pen she began to write. _

'_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing you because I'm afraid. My parents are fighting about me and the fact that I'm a witch and your friend. They believe that danger is here for them and I heard mother say that she didn't want to be around if I was hear. Harry I don't know what to do. I feel so unwanted now by my parents. _

_Anyways I hope you're doing well. Owl back soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Hermione'_

_Folding the paper carefully she called for her parents owl that they kept to owl her at school. Carefully tying it to the bird's leg she whispered to it to go to Harry Potter. _

_It flew out the window and she watched it fly away. Lying back on the bed she stared up at the ceiling thinking about why her parents were fighting this way. _

_-------------- _

_Weeks passes and things only got worse in the Granger household. The fighting went on and Hermione got more and more depressed. Her heart dunk every time she heard them fight and she had no word from Harry. _

'_He doesn't care' she sadly thought one morning a month after she had sent the owl to him. _

_That was the first night that she had taken a razor to her wrist. Hermione had also sent a letter to Ron, like Harry there was no reply which hurt her even more. _

_School was coming closer and it seemed that her mother was more distant with her and her dad didn't seem to want to talk much to her anymore. She continued to cut her wrists. Along with cutting her appetite had drastically changed, rarely had she eaten at all since she overheard the argument…_

_----------------- _

Snape ran forward wand in hand.

"Wingardium leviosa."

Hermione's falling body stopped in midair only feet from the ground. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Snape levitated the girl back up to the tower and gently placed her on the ground, Hermione was unconscious.

Muttering a charm that would indicate any serious injuries Snape bent down collecting the unconscious girl in his arms. He turned and quickly made his way inside heading to the hospital wing.

Kicking open the door to the hospital wing Snape cried out for Madame Pomfrey. He set the Hermione on a bed and moments later the mediwitch stumbled out of her room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Severus what is the meaning of this? Do you realize what time it….." Pomfrey scolded but stopped when she caught sight of the student lying unconscious on the bed. "Oh dear, Severus what happened to her?" She asked as she came forward to look for any wounds.

Snape scowled down at the girl on the bed before turning to Pomfrey. "The foolish girl decided to plunge off the Astronomy tower." He replied snidely.

Pomfrey looked up at Snape with wide eyes as she clasped a hand over her mouth. He hadn't said it outright but she knew what he had meant, but she couldn't believe it. After recovering from the shock she bustled forward again and started undressing Hermione.

"Go fetch Albus." She ordered Snape over her shoulder. "He should know of this."

Snape nodded and turned on his heel robes billowing around him as he strode out the door.

Turning back to her patient Pomfrey carefully pulled of the night shirt and for the second time gasped. There on the girls forearms were nasty scares that trailed her pale delicate skin.

The doors opened and in walked Dumbledore and Snape. There was no twinkle in the old wizard's eyes as he approached the bed and looked down at the girl. White bandages covered both of her forearms.

"I never knew Miss Granger wasn't herself and that she was this far gone." Dumbledore sighed collapsing into the chair by the bed.

Snape glanced at the elder wizard only seeing how old he really was by the look on his face as he sat there.

"Severus, I must ask you of a favor." Dumbledore said softly bringing Snape out of his thoughts.

"What do you ask of me Albus?" Snape growled.

Dumbledore stood and faced the potions master. "With recent events concerning Miss Granger she must be watched at all times. Neither I nor Poppy can watch her for we are leaving to spend time with our families."

Snape knowing where this was going glared at the old wizard. "Albus I can not watch her." He snarled.

"Now, now Severus please listen to me." Dumbledore continued placing a calming hand on Snape's shoulder. "You have experience with this and from what the other professors and students have told me of our young friend, she needs your guidance."

Snape seethed openly roughly pulling away from the calming gesture. "There will be a problem with me watching her Albus." He sputtered. "I don't want to be in line for any inappropriate actions brought against me."

All of a sudden the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes came back in full force. He smiled at Snape and stepped toward the bed placing a hand on Hermione's forehead. He muttered something and a faint light surrounded the girl's body before vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"There, now Severus there won't be any problems." He answered Snape's unasked question. "I put a protection charm over her. If you try to touch her in anyway that would be inappropriate you will get a nasty little shock. But you will be able to take her hand, hold her or any other touches that say a father would have for his daughter.

Growling Snape reluctantly agreed to watch over the girl for the rest of the holiday. Dumbledore smiled lightly and turned to go. "This will be good experience for both of you Severus." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Snape sunk into the now vacant chair and settled himself in for the night.

**Snape's nightmare**

_It was his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was happy that it was his last year. He was tired of the teasing and tormenting he got from the other students even those in his own house. _

_After once such tormenting Severus had fled to the boy's bathroom and had produced a black handled pocket knife. Holding it up the sun glinted off the blade just as he pressed the silver blade to his pallid skin watching the blood trickle down his wrist. It felt good whenever he watched his own blood spill, but this time it didn't feel right, it wasn't the same. _

_Gathering his things young Severus ran out of the castle as fast as he could not noticing the headmaster following him. Severus ran to the cliff behind the school and looked down at the rocks below. He wiped furiously at his tear stained cheeks and took a step over the edge not even looking back. His eyes were closed and he felt himself falling, then all of a sudden he stopped. He felt his body being lifted back up to the cliff magically. _

"_My dear Severus." He heard Dumbledore say as he was set down in front of the headmaster. "Suicide is no way to go my boy. Now come inside with me and let's talk about this." He felt arms encircle him as he was pulled into a hug._

_Tears once again fell, leaning into the professor. "I want to die sir." Severus whispered. _

"_You must not say that." Dumbledore said lifting the boys chin with a finger. "You will be a wizard someday and I know you have your work cut out for you." _

Snape woke with a start, cold sweat rolling down his back as he relived his attempt. He looked around and realized that he was in the hospital wing sitting by the young Gryffindor's bed that lay sleeping.

Albus had been right; Snape could help her through this. Though he did not like the Gryffindor, no child should live through the torment alone. If it hadn't been for the headmaster he wouldn't be alive this day.

Leaning back in the chair Snape glanced once more at Hermione determined to help the girl come back from the darkness she had wandered into.

**I hope you liked. I'm trying to bring the mystery of why Hermione is this way slowly so that it doesn't come all at once. This won't be another romance story between the two just a father/daughter or mentor/student type of deal. (I was tired of all the romance stories. Didn't seem right.) R&R!**


	5. Into the Unknown

**Thanks for the reviews they really help. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who wanted a romance. I can't write romance and I've been really hurt in that department so it is hard for me. Plus depression and romance don't really mix. I know from personal experience. I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 5 Fear of the Unknown**

Soft warm light filtered into the narrow hospital wing window waking Severus from his slumber. His back ached horribly from sitting in the hard backed chair. His vision cleared as he sat up and looked around the wing before his eyes settled on the girl's form on the bed. Her pale skin shone in the pale morning light.

In the light Severus could see how thin the girl really was which surprised him. Her skin was almost as pale as the off white sheets that lay around her form. Her bandaged arms lay at her sides, her thin hands involuntarily clenched in fists.

Hermione sighed in her sleep, shifting onto her side. Snape sat back and watched the girl sleep wincing anytime pressure was applied to her wrists.

-------------------------

Hermione woke feeling warm. She could feel a soft bed underneath her, stiff sheets clenched in her fists. _Am I dead? _She thought.

Slowly she opened her eyes blinking away the sleep. Hermione glanced around the room vision slightly blurred. Blinking rapidly her vision cleared allowing her to see. She could see the beds lined against the walls and realized that she was in the hospital wing. As she turned her head Hermione gasped at seeing who was sitting in the chair by the bed.

Brown eyes looked up in to cold ebony ones. As usual there was a scowl upon the potion master's face. "I see you have finally awoken Miss Granger." His cool voice reached her ears.

"Why did you save me?" She hissed in anger. "I didn't want to be saved." Her voice lowered to a whisper.

Snape sat forward resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Miss Granger pray tell me why would want to end your life. Surely life is not that bad?"

Hermione glared at Snape crossing her arms across her chest. "What would you know of my life? You seem to only want to make our lives miserable."

A low growl emitted from Snape's throat. "I know what you're going through Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to watch over you." He said with smirk on his lips.

Groaning Hermione turned away from Snape and sighed. "I can't believe this." She whispered. "Leave me alone."

"Very well Granger, I will leave you for the time being." Snape replied coolly as he rose from his seat. "I will collect you tomorrow morning."

With that Snape turned on his heel, striding quickly out the door which closed with a soft click behind him. Hermione stared at the door long after the man left her wondering what he meant.

"Why couldn't he just let me fall?" She cried bringing her palms to her face and grinding them over her eyes.

Bringing her hands away Hermione stared out the window seeing the bright clear blue sky. Thoughts began to come into her mind all at once overwhelming her.

_I've surely done it now _She thought drearily. _Snape is going to come back in the morning to deliver me to St. Mungos. They'll lock me up with Professor Lockhart _She shuddered at the thought.

The silence of the hospital wing was becoming so crushing. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Hermione wished that her friends were there. But the thought stopped cold in her mind. _What will they think of me when they find out? _She thought

Dread filled her as she thought of it. Thoughts of what they might say came to her mind, her eyes brimming with tears. Hermione curled up into a fetal position pulling the blankets over head and began to cry. Her soul was torn; she didn't know what to do. Peaceful darkness surrounded her calling her. It didn't take much for her to beckon as she slipped into a troubled sleep.

_Pushing her way through the students that lingered in the crowded corridor of the train her eyes searched the compartments for her friends. Anger coursed through her veins as well as hurt for all summer she had not received any word from either of them. Close to the end of the train she spotted them in the second to last compartment. Pulling the door open she glared at them fiercely. _

'_Hey Hermione how was your summer?' Ron asked looking up at her. _

_Hermione sat in the seat closest to the door folding her arms across her chest glared at the two boys. _

'_I got your letter' Harry said. 'I think your exaggerating. Your parents were thrilled to find out you were a witch'_

_Staring in disbelief Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. One of her best friends didn't believe her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down at her feet. Her chest felt rather tight and she knew that she wanted to cry. _

_The rest of the trip was spent in silence and when they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione climbed into a different carriage to hurt to be anywhere near Ron and Harry. _

_That first night Hermione lay in her bed unable to sleep. In the room around her she could hear the other girls' soft breathing. Silently she crept out of bed and padded across the stone floor to the bathroom. From her bathroom tote she had left in the corner she pulled out her razorblade quickly running it across her skin. Dully she stared down at the blood and sighed. She wasn't understood. Her friends didn't believe her and if she asked them for help they would go straight to Dumbledore. She couldn't have that; she would have to keep her pain silent…_

Hermione gasped and bolted up in bed bathed in cold sweat. Scanning the room wildly she remembered where she was and settled back down. Her heart was racing as well as her mind.

Glancing out the window Hermione could see the sky beginning to lighten and knew that morning was not far away. She didn't want to be anywhere near Snape and she feared him more then anything.

Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she stretched her sore muscles and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Carefully slipping out of the bed Hermione crept across the room to the door. Her heart was pounding and she hoped that she wouldn't be caught.

The halls were quiet when she crept out the door; the stones were cold beneath her feet. The portraits on the walls glanced down at the girl who passed beneath them. She looked up at them and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Hello Hermione, what are you doing up at this hour?" Sir Nicholas asked as he floated into view.

His sudden appearance startled Hermione as she quickly tried to hide her bandaged arms behind her back. She didn't want him to know anything.

"I… I couldn't sleep." She whispered looking down at her bare feet.

"Ah I see." Sir Nicholas said softly. "Is there something bothering you my dear?"

Hermione's eyes shot up at the ghost. Could she say anything… no she couldn't. Shaking her head she stepped around the ghost saying a quick goodbye and continued down the corridor.

Wrapping her bathrobe tighter around her she wandered down the corridor. The stairs wound below her as she tiptoed down them finding herself in the dungeons. The walls there were dark and sparsely decorated with Slytherin wizards who glared down at her as she passed.

As she was turning the corner she heard a dark chuckle behind her. "What are you doing out of bed Miss Granger?" The cold voice said.

Hermione turned and faced the potions master with a glare fixed on her face. "I couldn't sleep sir." She responded.

Snape scowled at her. "Come with me Miss Granger." He said turning and walking back towards the stairs.

Sighing Hermione grudgingly followed her professor down the corridor and back up to the stairs. She had to quicken her pace to keep up with his strides. He led her back to the hospital wing stopping at the end of her bed crossing her arms in front of him. Hermione glared at him as she crawled back into bed pulling the covers up around her.

"Now Miss Granger, please stay here until I collect you later this morning." Snape said quickly leaving the room.

Hermione leaned back against the headboard and sighed again. This was going to be long holiday.

**Hey I hope you liked. I'm sorry for the short chapters, just having a little writers block. R&R!**


	6. Living with Snape

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews as always. With everything going on right now I'm not sure how long this will be but I hope you will enjoy just the same. **

**Chapter six Living with Snape**

Severus Snape sat heavily in his favorite black leather arm chair in his private chambers. He had just finished conjuring up his guest quarters to look more feminine and in Gryffindor gold and maroons.

In a very short time he would be going back up to the hospital wing to collect Miss Granger who seemed reluctant about her holiday residence. His thoughts wandered deep into his memories as he remembered all of those times that he was hurting and that his behavior was much like Miss Granger's at the present time.

The memories of the past continued to play in his mind on his way up to the hospital wing. Snape didn't like where they were going and stopped right outside the large doors. Leaning against the stone wall he pressed his palms to his temples trying to rid his mind of the memories that were trying to plague him. When he had finally composed himself Severus opened the door striding quickly into the room.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed her legs swinging slightly in the air. Thoughts running wild she hadn't heard the professor come in until he stood not two feet from her. She looked up in dark expressionless eyes scowling at the man.

When the girl had felt his presence and had finally looked up at him Severus couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face. Pure hatred lay in her eyes unprotected and he knew once she was feeling up to it she would let him know of her discomfort.

"Come." He spoke at last.

Hermione regarded him a moment before slowly slipping off the bed and followed him silently to the door many questions in her mind.

"Your belongings and feline have been moved to the spare room in my chambers where you will be staying for the rest of the holiday." Severus said walking out the door.

Pausing slightly Hermione stared after her professor wondering if he knew what she was going to ask. At the ridiculousness she shook the thought out of her mind picking up her pace so she could catch up to the dark man.

She followed Snape down the corridor at a trot barely keeping up with the long strides. He was rattling off rules that she would have to follow when she was in his private chambers, but she wasn't really listening. Her eyes never strayed from the floor as she struggled to keep up.

Once they reached Snape's door Hermione nearly ran into him not noticing that he had stopped. Hermione glanced up seeing the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Snape had stepped forward and whispered the password. Salazar nodded as the portrait swung open.

"Come Miss Granger." Severus drawled stepping into his chambers.

Hermione stepped through the portrait looking around in quiet awe. The chambers were spacious but by no means enormous. Elegant tapestries adorned the walls, black leather couch and chairs sat close to the fireplace. Four doors led off from the common room, all but one closed.

"You will be staying here Miss Granger." Snape said stepping over to the opened door on the left.

Stepping into the room Hermione gave it a quick glance before turning to Snape. "Thank you professor." She whispered.

"Very well." He said. "I will let you get settled." With that said he left her closing the door behind him.

The room she was to occupy was nice. The four poster bed was made up of red bedding facing the door. On either side of the bed were mahogany nightstands. By the door stood a large bookcase which held thick old books most likely potions books.

Hermione gave the room another once over satisfied with what she found. Slowly she made her way to the bed exhausted. With a small sigh she fell onto the bed. She was asleep before her head it the pillow.

----------------------

Sinking into the armchair closest to the fireplace Severus let out a heavy sigh. Memories flooded back to into his mind.

_Hey Snivelus." _

_Dread filled Severus' heart as he turned around to face the voices. Standing there were his most dreaded enemy at school, the ones that bullied him to no end. The Marauders stood there with evil grins upon their faces. James Potter stood in front of his three friends arms crossed. _

"_There you are Snivelus. We've been looking for you." James said._

_Severus glared at the four slowly backing away from them. They stepped forward closing the gap between them. _

"_What's this? Are you afraid of us Snivelus?" Sirius Black asked._

_Producing their wands the four boys came closer; James whispering a charm under is breath. _

_Severus was thrown backwards onto the floor. Not sure what charm was thrown at him he carefully sat up and looked up confused. The four boys only grinned more evilly. All of a sudden Severus felt rather itchy; in fact he was itched rather badly. _

"_What did you do to me?" He screamed frantically standing up quickly trying to relieve the itching. _

_The Marauders were laughing hysterically doubling over in the effort to breathe. Severus was becoming more and more frantic as he scratched everywhere. He barely made out the words lice as the four laughed walking away. _

_He had gotten treated from the lice but he never forgot what the Marauders did that day. _

_------------------------ _

Pushing up his sleeve Severus looked down at his arm where he could barely see the light scars marking his wrists. He remembered that after the lice attack he had locked himself into a bathroom and cried for a long time. When his hands had finally stopped shaking he had slashed at his wrists.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts his mind began to wonder how Miss Granger had gotten herself into the position she was in now. He stood and walked to the guest bedroom door knocking softly getting no response from within.

Silently he opened the door and peered inside. Sprawled on the bed sleeping was one Hermione Granger. Striding across the room he pulled his wand from his robes and levitated the girl off the bed pulling the sheets and quilt down.

Carefully he placed her on the unmade bed. He then noticed she was still wearing her shoes so he quickly untied them and levitated them to the floor before carefully covering the girl's thin body with the blankets and tucking them around her with great care.

"Sleep well Miss Granger." He whispered closing the door behind him.

**I hope you liked another short chapter. I'm sorry that it was another shorter one but its almost time to head back to college and combined with my slight writer's block its difficult to concentrate. R&R!**


	7. Past Miseries

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter and as always thanks for the helpful reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 Past Miseries**

It wasn't until later that afternoon when Hermione woke from her slumber remnants of her dreams fading into the darkness. She pushed herself up on her elbows breaking away from sleep that fought to claim her again. Through her haze she realized she was under the covers but didn't remember getting under them.

'_Snape must have put me under the covers' _She thought pushing the covers away from her body.

Swinging out of bed she paused to recollect where she was again and remembered she was staying with Snape. She was bored but had no desire to find the potions master so Hermione wandered over to the bookcase and looked through the titles of books.

In the far top shelf there sat a little black leather bound book which did not have any title or author on the spine. Curiously Hermione reached up carefully pulling the little book from its place. Once in her hands she turned it over to look at the cover which again had no indication what it was about. The pages of the little book were gold leafed leading Hermione to the conclusion that it was a pricey book.

As she opened the cover and looked at the first page she gasped at what was written there:

_To my dearest son, Severus,_

_I give you this journal so that you can write your thoughts and feelings onto its pages and not keep it locked up inside. Your father loves you, but it is hard for him to express that so do not shun him my son. Happy 15th Birthday, Severus. _

_With all my love,_

_Mother_

This was no ordinary book Hermione had accidentally stumbled upon; it was the private journal of her professor when he was her age. She knew that it would be wrong to read a journal that wasn't her own but part of her wanted to find more out about the dreaded teacher at Hogwarts.

Hermione settled into the armchair by the bookshelf curling her legs up underneath her placing the journal on her lap. Turning to the second page she glanced at the door briefly before fixing her gaze back on the book.

_September 1st _

_I sit here in the dark of the Slytherin common room my emotions uncontrolled at the moment. Today was the first day of my 5th year. I have a feeling in my heart that this year will be no different from the last four and the blasted Gryffindors' will torment me once more. I don't know how much more I can take. I am still sore and hurting from father's rage a few days before I arrived here. I don't do anything right in his eyes and I am surprised he has not disowned me yet. The only thing that makes my father proud is my ability to excel in my potions studies which I enjoy immensely. _

_I saw Lily Evans today in the Great Hall and she smiled kindly at me. Whenever I see the red headed girl I feel this strange fluttering in my chest as if there were a hundred butterflies flying there. I think I actually like her, even though she sticks with Potter's group. She has always been kind to me and stood up for me on several different occasions when I was being tormented and teased. But I fear that Potter will steal her away from me like he steals away everything. _

_My self inflicted wounds on my arms are healing slowly. I can not bring myself to let them heal and I pick at them or cut them open again. It is my only sanctuary it takes the hurt from my mind for a little while but it helps just the same. _

_It's quite late and I should climb into bed before I am caught. Mother was right, writing does help to some extent but not as much as watching my own crimson blood flow from me._

Hermione sat numbly her hands shaking slightly. The journal fell from her hands landing softly in her lap. Severus Snape, her professor had been a self-injurer himself. With awe she picked the little book back up and turned a few pages.

_September 20th_

_They have done it again. I was sitting in the library quietly reading up on some potions that had caught my fancy when they crept up behind me, levitating all of my books from the table and thrown at my head. I was not wounded by the flying books but my pride was. _

_Sadly that wasn't the end of the prank. Potter muttered and spell under his breath. When I looked down at myself my black robes had turned bloody PINK! To make matters worse all of the students in the library saw this and laughed until they were crying. When I had reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear I felt something tied in it so I pulled it out finding it was pink ribbon. _

_Potter and his little crew taunted me calling me Snivelus and more. Calmly I had stood collecting my books quickly leaving the laughing students behind. I did it again once I was safely in the lavatory. It seems as time goes on the cuts go deeper it seems that it doesn't satisfy me any longer but I continue to do so. _

_I am growing quite dizzy and it's rather late. I will retire for the night. _

Bile rose in her throat as she read the entry feeling as if some of what she was reading was true of her own self. It seemed odd that she shared something in common with the teacher that seemed to despise her so much. Feeling moisture on her cheeks Hermione's hand rose gently touching the damp skin as she realized she was crying. Turning another few pages she read on.

_October 15th _

_Potions class was almost unbearable today as the four continued to torment me. Thanks to Potter I got in trouble with the potions master. He threw something in my caldron which began to spit and bubble making a bloody mess. I was actually afraid the professor would harm me, he had that look that my father gets when he is about to punish me. _

_Professor Dumbledore approached me today, the nosey old git. I think he knows about my habit but he won't come out and say it. He told me his door is always open but I don't believe that. _

_I drew blood again tonight, but I felt nothing not even satisfaction. I look at my arms seeing the scars that mar my skin, I can feel them all as if I had just cut my flesh open but they are old ones…_

Hermione stopped reading unable to see the words through her tears. She couldn't believe what she was reading and wondered if it was all made up, she shook her head no knowing deep down these were her professor's deep dark thoughts written in this book.

Jumping up from the chair Hermione carefully tucked the journal away in her robes and crept to the door. Before she could even turn the knob the door opened Snape standing in the frame.

"Where might you be going Miss Granger?" He said glaring down at the girl.

Unfazed by her teacher's sour mood Hermione looked up into his eyes. "I was coming to look for you actually professor." She said stepping backwards.

A confused expression darted briefly across Snape's face almost immediately sliding into a neutral mask. "Why did you wish to find me?"

"Professor did Harry's father do something to you to hate him?" She asked knowing full well that Snape had been hurt.

Anger flashed across his face as well as sadness. "How dare you ask such a question?" He bellowed furiously.

Snape angrily stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

------------

'_How dare she?' _He thought furiously storming across the common room to the door that led to his private lab.

In a flurry he gathered all of the ingredients he needed and put them on the table. Setting the last bottle down though, he noticed that his hands were shaking. Rage still surged through his body as he leaned heavily on the table trying to calm himself. Madame Pomfrey needed some potions so he set his mind to work on getting them finished.

Carefully measuring out bat liver Snape's mind began to wonder back in time when he was a student there and all the torment he suffered. His mind was so occupied with his memories he didn't realize that he had cut into his hand until a burning sensation in his skin erupted.

-----------------

From her room Hermione could here Snape's curses of anger and pain coming from another room in his chambers and wondered what he had done this time. Not willing to leave her room she settled down in the chair again pulling the journal out of her robes flipping towards the end.

_May 28_

_I tried to kill myself today but somehow Dumbledore knew and was there to save me. I didn't want to be saved I wanted all the pain and suffering to end once and for all. Everyone knows what I almost did and I hear whispers everywhere. Dumbledore has a house-elf assigned to watch my every move so I am never alone, never. Not to worry I'll find a way to finish this life once and for all. _

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just read. She looked up glancing at the door as if he was right behind it. _He tried to kill himself _Hermione thought flipping a few more pages. As she turned to another page a piece of old parchment fell to the floor. Picking it up carefully Hermione unfolded it with care. The date was almost illegible but she discovered it was written late in Snape's 6th year.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_If you are reading this letter then I am already gone. I could not handle the cruelty and humiliation any longer. You were the only kind and decent person in my life but alas it wasn't enough to keep me going. All of my life I had been tormented by bullies and suffered abuse at the hands of my very own father. _

_I must tell you something that only I and now you know. I was in love with you Lily Evans since the first day I met you. You took my heart and I was never able to get it back from you. _

_Lastly I wish to say in this letter my will. I leave everything to you my Lily, all of my books, my potions kit and my beloved falcon, Talon. Take care of him. _

_Don't weep for me for I'll be in a better place. Move on with your life Lily. I feel that you are destined to be with Potter, I only ask for you to be happy. _

_Sincerely, _

_Severus Snape. _

Hermione folded the letter clutching it to her chest breathing deeply to keep control. All of this was overwhelming to her now. Did Snape take her in because he knew what was going on?

Placing the letter back into the book she wondered what had stopped him, what had saved his life. Leaving the book on the arm of the chair Hermione went to the bed and curled up into the fetal position. Her mind was racing, her heart pounding. As she fell asleep she asked herself again _what had saved him..._

**I hope you liked. The journal idea was in a dream last night so I thought to incorporate it into the story. R&R!**


	8. The Journal

**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. I've been busy with school but I wanted to get something up for ya'll. I hope you like.**

Sleep did not come easy that night for Severus. He tossed and turned in his bed memories tormenting his mind. Sitting up his eyes glanced around in the darkness. Sleep wasn't going to come so he climbed out of bed and stretched throwing on his robes exiting his chambers slowly.

The embers were dying in the fireplace a glowing orange. Staring at them for a few moments he moved to the girl's door and slowly opened it. Peering in he saw that the girl had fallen asleep once more. Glancing around the room and noticed a small black book lying on the arm of the chair. As he crept into the room he picked the book up glancing towards the bed to make sure he hadn't woken her.

Sinking into a chair he lit the fire again to light up the room. The book looked oddly familiar to him. The black leather was old and worn with years of use. He held it in his hands closing his eyes as he remembered when he wrote in it night after night during his Hogwarts years.

"Why would the foolish girl have this out?" He thought to himself.

_She's reading my journal _He fumed angrily. _How dare she?_

Sitting heavily in the chair he looked at the book once more. He didn't need to read it to know what was written there. Pressing it to his chest he yawned wearily resting his head on the back of the chair he fell asleep, still holding it close.

-------------------

Faint early morning light woke Hermione from her sleep as well as a rumbling stomach. Uncurling herself she stretched glancing towards the chair. The book was missing. She got to her feet quickly checking the chair and the floor around it.

"Where is it?" She whispered rechecking the area around the chair.

Quickly she changed her clothing and decided to go for a walk. As she stepped out of her room she stopped cold in her tracks seeing Snape asleep in a chair. Certain that he was asleep she stepped quietly around him. Something stopped her though. There lying on his chest was the black book. Her heart stopped.

_He knows I found and read it _She thought with dread.

She left as quickly and quietly as possible before he could wake up and catch her. Coming out into the cold dungeon corridor Hermione sighed relieved that she hadn't made a sound.

Wandering around the castle might clear her head, but she highly doubted that reaching the main floor. It was so quiet that it was quite eerie. When she stepped outside a cold breeze swept across her as she stepped into the snow.

The crunch under her feet felt almost refreshing and her steps quickened until she was running around the courtyard. She suddenly tripped on an unseen object causing her to fall in the snow, rolling on her back she stared up at the sky.

Minutes flew by as she laid there, the snow seeping through her clothes chilling her to the bone. Hermione knew she should get up and go inside but she was afraid that she would run into Snape.

"Misses Granger there you are." A relieved voice came from behind her.

Hermione looked up to find Dobby standing over her with an anxious look on his face.

"Professor Snape has asked me to come find Miss Hermione Granger. Professor Snape wishes to speak with Miss Hermione Granger." He said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

Hermione groaned. "I'm coming Dobby, I'm coming." She sighed following the house elf inside and back towards the dark, cold dungeons dread on her mind.

**Hey guys sorry for the really short chapter. I started school this week and I already have homework grrr. I hope you liked and please be patient I'll get around to the story hopefully this weekend. R&R!**


	9. Dream from the Beyond

**Hey everyone here's another chapter. I don't own anybody. Thank you all for the reviews and your support it's appreciated as I've said before. Oh there's a slight change. In an earlier chapter I said Hermione and the gang were in their 4th year. To incorporate this dream I had to move them up 2yrs so this is their 6th year. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Dream from the Beyond**

Bile rose in her throat when they neared the dungeons her steps slowed but Dobby kept hold of her hand as he pulled her towards Snape's private quarters. Dobby glanced up at Hermione and smiled.

"Don't be scared Miss Hermione, Dobby will stay with Miss Hermione." He said reassuringly squeezing her hand.

Hermione smiled faintly her eyes wandering back to the floor. She couldn't lie; she was terrified of what Snape would do to her.

Dobby opened the door for her and led the way into the chambers where Snape stood facing a tall narrow bookshelf, hands clasped behind his back. He didn't move when the door opened and the two came into the room.

"That will do Dobby." Snape said coolly without turning around.

Trembling Dobby let go of Hermione's hand. "Yes Professor Snape, sir." He whispered.

The little house-elf disappeared from sight with a pop but Hermione new he was there somewhere to support her.

Silence once again claimed the room, a silence that was cold and eerie. Hermione's fear grew standing near the door waiting for the potions master to move or say something, anything. This was far worse then a good tongue lashing.

"Professor…" She whispered.

Snape's back went rigid at the girl's voice behind him. Bowing his head he breathed deeply.

"Miss Granger sit down." He ordered coolly.

He turned to face the girl glaring down at her. He held the little black journal in his hand; his knuckles were white from his tight grip.

"Miss Granger what were you thinking?" He hissed "This is my personal property you had no right to read this."

Hermione gulped eyes to the floor. "Professor…I'm…I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

A tear slid down her cheek Hermione was frightened. If looks could kill Snape's definitely would.

"I thought I told you that you were not to invade my privacy more then you already are? He questioned folding his arms across his chest. "I am very disappointed Miss Granger."

Hermione choked back tears desperately not wanting to show the potions master any emotion. "I'm sorry." She whispered again

Getting up from the couch she fled the room as quickly as possible slamming the door behind her. Collapsing on the bed she let loose the torrent of emotion and began to sob.

------- Dream ------

_She felt cold so cold. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. The snow crunched beneath her but she didn't get wet. It registered in her mind that she was outside which confused her, the last thing she remembered was crying herself to sleep. _

_Rising to her feet she hugged herself tightly warding of the cold. Trees surrounded where she woke up. As far as she knew she was alone. The icy wind nipped at her heels as she began to walk in the direction she thought was in the direction the castle was in. _

_There was a rustling in the bushes to her right. Hermione froze staring into the darkness trying to find the source of the noise but couldn't. A wet dog nose appeared through shrubs. A big black dog came out and sat in front of her. It's big brown eyes looked up at her knowingly _

'_Hello there.' Hermione whispered squatting down in front of the dog. _

_The dog seemed to smile at her lifting his paw and placing it on her knee. Hermione looked at the dog closer and recognition came to her mind. _

'_Sirius…Sirius Black?' She asked _

_Nodding the dog stepped back and began to transform. A man appeared before her. His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes as he leaned on his hands. He looked up at her and smiled. _

'_Sirius, I'm so glad to see you.' Hermione smiled hugging the man in front of her. _

_Sirius hugged her back then holding out at arms length he looked at her. 'Hermione…I know what you are doing to yourself.' He whispered softly._

_Hermione glared at Black and tried to step away. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from him._

'_Hermione please listen to me.' Sirius whispered. 'I care about you and so do many others at Hogwarts. You are hurting Hermione, you can't keep this all in or you will destroy yourself.'_

_Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she looked up at Sirius. 'I feel so alone Sirius. After your death it nearly destroyed Harry. I couldn't tell him about what was going on or Ron for the matter.'_

'_You're not alone Hermione.' He said. 'Believe it or not Severus Snape wants to help you.' _

'_I'm sad to say everything you read in Snape's journal was true. He knows things that most don't understand. Hermione he can help you through this. Turn to him Hermione he can help you.' Sirius whispered._

'_Are you kidding?' She cried. 'I invaded his privacy, he hates me now. Why would he help me?' She asked her voice softening to a whisper._

'_Yes you were wrong in reading Snape's journal, but he is not as cold as you think. Give him time. You will find away to gain trust. Please take care of yourself Hermione, my godson needs your friendship.' He replied._

_The damn broke and Hermione began to sob. Sirius took the girl into his arms and held her close to him. Hermione clenched her fists in his coat pressing her face into his chest. After a few moments Sirius drew her out of the hug and looked at her at arms length. He smiled softly, gently wiping the tears from her face. _

'_Good bye Hermione.' Sirius said turning toward the forest to leave. 'And for Merlin's sake tell the Weasley your feelings.' He smirked turning away, transforming back into the big black dog and ran into the forest._

_Hermione stared after him sadly and sighed. Sitting down in the snow she leaned against the tree behind her and thought about what Sirius had said. She began to feel drowsy and soon fell asleep where she sat._

_------_End Dream------

Waking with a start Hermione sat up and looked around. She found herself in her bedroom in Snape's chambers. _Was that real? _She thought wondering about seeing Sirius in front of her.

Getting out of bed she went to the door and slowly opened it. There was a fire going in the fireplace and she could see the shadowy figure of Severus Snape in the black leather high backed chair reading. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tiptoed out of her room into the common room.

On approaching the man Hermione noticed what he was reading, the journal. Guilt came into her mind as she came to stand next to his chair.

"Professor Snape…" She whispered softly.

"What do you want Miss Granger?" He drawled coldly. "Wish to humiliate me more?" He looked up at her closing the journal.

Hermione thought a moment before she answered. "Professor I wanted to apologize and to thank you for taking me in for the rest of the break." She whispered wringing her hands in front of her.

"If it wasn't for you professor I would be dead right now." She said.

Snape looked at her then gestured for her to sit down next to him. "As you know from reading my private journal…" He emphasized. "I know what you are dealing with on the terms of what you are doing to yourself."

Hermione looked down at her hands shame crossing her face.

"Miss Granger this self destructive behavior will kill you someday." He whispered leaning forward placing his hand on her shoulder. "I may not like you or your Gryffindor friends but no one deserves to go through this. I want to help you, but you have to help yourself first Miss Granger."

**Hey guys it took awhile there but I hoped you liked R&R!**


	10. Talk

**Hey ya'll thank you for the reviews. I hope you like the chapter.**

Hermione's mind was racing with the thoughts of the dream she had, had and what Snape had said. She looked up at her professor who was silently staring back his fingers laced together in front of him.

Sighing she took a deep breath and looked straight into Snape's eyes. "Prof… professor I had a dream about someone who has been gone for awhile."

"Oh?" Snape paused. "Who might this person be Miss Granger?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hermione whispered.

Snape scowled at her. "Try me." He replied

Hermione sighed again. "In my dream I spoke with Sirius Black, he came to me in the forbidden forest." She stated.

The potion's master visibly stiffened leaning back into his chair. "What did Black have to say to you?" He asked coolly.

"Sirius told me that what I read was all true and that you could help me." Hermione whispered. "He….he said you were not all that bad."

"Black was right that I can help you with what you are going through." Snape responded after a moment. "It is quite late we will talk at a later time." He added rising from his chair.

Hermione rose with him with a sigh of relief not wanting to reveal everything all at once, she could also tell that Snape wasn't exactly ready to listen to Hermione's problems.

Disappearing into her room Hermione sat down on the bed staring blankly at the bookshelf. She was too wide awake to sleep right now. Picking out a book she sat back against the headboard and began to read. It was dawn before she knew it.

Placing the book back on the shelf Hermione changed quickly and stepped out into Snape's common room. Snape was no where to be seen so she left his chambers to make her way up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Snape was already sitting in his seat at the head table talking quietly to Professor Dumbledore. He looked up as Hermione sat down on her own at the nearly empty Gryffindor table.

She ate breakfast quietly keeping her eyes fixed to her plate. After finishing Hermione rose from the table and quickly left the Great Hall in search of place of solitude.

It wasn't until later that night that Severus saw Hermione again. It was well after curfew and the girl had not returned to the dungeons. Not to say he was worried or nothing but with the girl in her state of mind anything was possible.

Silently he strode down the hallways of the school looking in the places where he had gone and hid when he felt down, but there was no sign of her. As he rounded the corner he heard a faint noise. Slowing his step Snape listened intently waiting to hear it again.

He heard her crying down the hall so he quickened his steps. Hermione was curled up in a corner lying against a pillar. Snape approached her slowly so as to not startle her.

"Miss Granger…" He called out.

Red rimmed, tear stained eyes looked up at Snape startled by being found. "Professor…..Snape…..I….I'm sorry." She stammered clambering to her feet.

Severus silently glared at her. He noticed she was clutching a piece of parchment to her chest.

"Miss Granger why are you out after curfew?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione sniffed wiping her eyes and stared up at her professor. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Severus saw that she wasn't going to tell him anything at the moment so he beckoned her to follow him. They walked in silence to Snape's chambers

When they entered the chambers Hermione made for her room. "Miss Granger please sit. We must talk." Severus said.

Hermione sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"That would be a good start." He said dryly.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she thought of how to explain everything to her professor.

"My…parents started fighting over the summer." She began.

Snape leaned forward. "What were they fighting over?" He asked.

Hermione sighed heavily her eyes wandered around Snape's dungeons her hands wringing together in her lap.

She finally made eye contact with Snape. "My mum and dad have given into the fear of You-Know-Who. They are fighting because they are afraid that I will lead him to them." She sighed.

Severus looked at Hermione carefully. Her face was drawn and scared. "It's not your fault." He said softly.

Hermione looked up at him hopelessly. She feared that he wasn't telling the truth. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably in her lap.

Snape looked at quietly understanding why his student was depressed. Family was important or what he dreamed of, for he had not experienced an importance of family.

"I started to cut myself when my parents began to fight. I didn't want to burden my friends, what after had happened last year…" Hermione went on telling her story not looking once at her professor.

Snape sat silently listening, contemplating on how to handle this situation; he had to admit he wasn't very good at dealing with students who needed this type of help.

_Merlin help me _He thought…

**Hey everyone so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been so busy lately not to mention writer's block. I hope you liked I know it's not the greatest. **


	11. Potions and Alarms

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Really sorry it took so long to get it up. I hope you enjoy!

When Hermione finished telling her story Snape sat there regarding the girl in a new light. In the past five and half years Hermione Granger in his eyes was a know-it-all, always the first to answer and the first to be done with an assignment. But now as he sat across from her she looked lost and alone.

"You are a smart girl Miss Granger…" He began unsure of how to word his thoughts. "…you are one of the brightest students and dare I say a very loyal friend and ally."

Hermione looked up at her professor feeling a slight blush creep across her cheeks before hurriedly dropping her eyes to focus of the floor once more. She was actually quite surprised that Professor Snape was complimenting her when every other day he would have been giving her and her friends grief.

"It's very late shall we continue this discussion tomorrow?" Snape ventured.

Nodding Hermione stood and headed to her temporary room muttering a goodnight before she closed the door with a soft click.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." He whispered as he too disappeared into his room.

The following morning Hermione rose at the crack of dawn feeling slightly refreshed. After taking a brief shower she slipped into clean clothes and went out her door. Snape was nowhere in sight but the sound of glass clinking together caused her to follow the sound to the Potions classroom. There standing over a large cauldron stood Snape who was currently mixing ingredients together for a potion.

"Good morning Miss Granger, I trust you slept well." Snape greeted in his usual cool tone.

Hermione approached quietly saying good morning as she looked into the cauldron.

"Professor…." Hermione stuttered. "Would it be alright to help you make potions?"

For the first time Snape looked up at her. There was a shimmer of hope in the girl's eyes as she looked up at him.

"Very well." He replied handing her the book he was reading off of. "Read me the ingredients of the potions. It will make it easier for me to complete them in a timely manner."

Hermione gladly took the book and began to slowly read off the ingredients and instructions stopping every once in awhile for Snape to finish.

They worked this way for the better part of the morning completing several potions that were on Snape's to do list. Hermione was more then happy to help out, at least that way her time was occupied by something constructive.

It was midday when the two took a short break for some much needed nutrition, but instead of going up to the Great Hall they called a house elf to bring them a tray of food.

At one point in the day Snape watched the girl as she worked diligently on the potions. His mind was drawn to the problems that Miss Granger was experiencing at home and thougght about he could aid her.

It was well after midnight when the two bid each other goodnight and Snape still had not come up with any idea on how to help her. After Hermione disapeared into her room Snape cast wards and alarms to alert him when and if she became self-destructive.

Hermione woke in the middle of the night from another nightmare drenched in cold sweat and tears running down her cheeks. She was struggling to maintain her breathing as her world seemed to come down around her.

Scrambling out of bed Hermione dashed to the bathroom and turned on the cold water, shakily splashing herself in the face. After a few minutes of concentrating on her breathing she wandered back into the bedroom and went straight for the nightstand. With trembling fingers she the drawer and slipped her hand inside grasping a folding knife within. Lowering herself on the floor Hermione pressed the blade to her skin and watched as the crimson blood appeared.

Severus woke with a start as the wards and alarms alerted him. Blast that girl He thought pulling himself out of bed and quickly made his way to the guest room. Upon seeing Hermione on the floor rocking back and forth blood oozing from the self inflicted cuts Snape got down on his knees beside the girl, gently prying the kinfe from her grip and pressing gently on the cuts.

This seemed to snap Hermione out of it as she looked up at Severus fearfully, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry professor... I'm really sorry." She whispered.

With sympathy welling up within him Severus pulled the destraught girl close to him, gently hugging her as he muttered a charm to stop the bleeding.

After several minutes of the sound of sobbing and a drenched shoulder Severus eased the Gryffindor into his arms and placed the sleeping girl into bed. Summoning bandages he carefully wrapped the cuts and silently left the room replacing the wards and alarms.

Really sorry about the delay. I'm in my last week of classes and studying for finals. Plus my Microsoft Word doesn't like me so I've had to use other computers to type. I hope you like the chapter!


	12. The Summons

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. Chapter 12 is finally here. Thank you to all my reviewers I greatly appreciate your patience with me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

The next morning Hermione appeared from her room drawn and pale. Her brown eyes fixed to the floor. Snape watched the girl discretely while he pretended to read the Daily Prophet at the table where an array of breakfast food lay hot out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Granger." He said folding the paper and lying on the table beside his plate.

"Morning sir…" She whispered taking her seat across from him quickly.

Stomach rumbling Hermione carefully looked at the food before deciding on a piece of toast and some fruit. Taking a bite of toast she barely noticed the taste as she chewed on it slowly not daring to look up.

Snape watched her eat noticing that she was ignoring him. He ate his own breakfast waiting patiently for her to finish her own.

"Miss Granger we must talk about the events of last night." Snape said after breakfast ended.

Hermione looked up for the first time that morning at her professor's words. "I'm sorry Professor Snape." She whispered

"What caused you to harm yourself last night Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

Letting the question sink in Hermione carefully shielded her emotions debating whether or not she should tell the potions master. _You can't get out of this one _A little voice in the back of her head whispered.

"I had a nightmare sir." Hermione stated. "About what had happened with my parents." She added as an afterthought.

When Snape stayed silent a thought entered her mind. "How did you know I was….I was cutting myself?"

"I placed wards and alarms in and around your room to detect that kind of behavior." Severus drawled.

_Smart man. _Hermione thought. "You don't trust me do you?" she asked hurt in her voice.

Severus sighed. "As you know Miss Granger, I myself was in your shoes. I know how a self-mutilator's mind works. It has nothing to do with trust."

"Oh"

"We must find a solution." Severus said looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

For a moment Hermione looked confused. "What kind of solution sir?" She asked bewildered.

"To begin with…" Snape started. "We must find something for you to do that isn't harmful to yourself."

Hermione sat back thinking hard on what activities that would help. A number of things ran through her mind at once. She could easily get a head start on homework, but she really didn't feel like it. Quidditich was out of the question, besides it was too cold outside to really enjoy it. There was reading for pleasure, but the thought of reading another book made her groan. What else was there?

"Might I make a suggestion Miss Granger?" Snape asked a few minutes later.

Startled out of her thoughts Hermione looked up at her professor before nodding slowly.

"You did a fine job on the potions you helped with. I fine that when I'm working on potions it helps clear my mind." Snape stated.

Hermione gaped. _Was Professor Snape asking me if I wanted to continue to help? _She thought tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Professor….are you asking me if...if I wanted to continue to help with the potions?" She timidly asked.

The corner of Snape's mouth quirked ever so slightly as he gave a small nod. "Along with brewing the potions I will help you to clear your mind at night before bed so that you will have less of a chance of recurring nightmares that you experience." He added.

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she thought it over. "I'd love to help you professor."

"Very well, let us start then." He replied rising from his seat and moving towards the door to his private lab.

He stopped at the door realizing the girl was not following and turned around. "Are you coming Miss Granger?" A black eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes sir…" Hermione mumbled clambering to her feet and walking quickly across the chambers to where Snape stood.

Snape entered the room followed quickly by Hermione. Like the day before there were two cauldrons and a great amount of different ingredients spread in neat piles along the table.

"Potter has diminished Madame Pompfry's supplies of medicinal potions." He growled handing her a piece of parchment.

Hermione scanned the parchment where the ingredients were written down. The list was very long and she knew it would probably take all day to make.

"Well let us get started." Snape said pulling several plants to him to chop.

Lighting a fire under her cauldron, Hermione shakily picked up the knife staring at the silver blade longingly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape stare at her sternly before turning to his cauldron.

Hermione knew that Snape was keeping a watchful eye on her and knew she wouldn't be able to relieve herself of her pain. Her eyes misted over as she pulled some of the needed plants to her.

Better part of the morning Hermione chopped bits of frog legs for yet another potion for Madame Pompfry when there was a sharp gasp from the end of the table. Hermione looked up alarmed.

Snape was bent over by the table grasping hold of his arm in a death like grip. His already pale skin was paling rapidly. Breath catching in his chest. Hermione came around the table slowly cautiously.

"Pro…Professor Snape?" She asked timidly. "Are you alright sir?"

Approaching carefully Hermione came forward but Snape held up a hand to stop her. "I must go." He whispered raggedly. "Go advise Dumbledore that I have left."

Hermione nodded unsuredly as she watched Snape disappear into his rooms. Then as quickly as she could Hermione ran out of the dungeons. Fear predominant in her mind

"Miss Granger?" A voice asked amused.

Startled Hermione slowed to a stop and turned towards the voice. There stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Where are you going in such hurry?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore…" Hermione breathed. "I was sent to….to tell you something."

"Oh and what would that be child?" He asked placing a weathered hand on her shoulder.

Hermione gasped for air bracing her hands on her knees. "Professor Sn….Snape sent me." She said. "Sent me to….tell you that he left." Fear crossed her face remembering the look on the Potion Master's face.

"I see." Dumbledore murmured.

"Professor…" Hermione stammered. "…Before he left Professor Snape grabbed his arm in pain."

Hermione noticed a look of worry cross the old wizard's face and the twinkle in his eyes dim.

"I must see to something Miss Granger." He muttered walking briskly down the hall leaving a very confused Hermione where she stood.

Hermione slowly wandered back down to the dungeons where the cauldrons lay waiting on the table. _Might as well continue _She thought as she picked up the knife once more.

A half hour passed before Hermione found herself too preoccupied to continue making the potions. Her thoughts seemed to come to rest on Severus Snape and the way Dumbledore looked worried.

Finishing up the last batch of nutrient potion Hermione ladled it into little bottles placing them in a box. _Where is he _She thought absently. There was no question about it, Hermione was growing restless. Pacing back and forth in Snape's common room she came to a conclusion.

_I need to get out of the dungeons _She decided.

Going back to the lab Hermione carefully picked up the already full box of assorted potions carrying them out to the hallway. Quietly she made her way up to the hospital wing where she kicked the door softly.

The door opened moments later Hermione found Madame Pompfry in the doorway.

"Why hello, Miss Granger." The mediwitch greeted.

"Hello Madame Pompfry." Hermione greeted in return. "I brought up a box of potions that Snape and I finished so far."

"Professor Snape." Madame Pompfry corrected letting the girl to enter. "Set it on the bed over there." She instructed Hermione.

Hermione set down her load and straightened her shirt. "Good bye Madame Pompfry." Hermione said as she left the hospital wing.

"Now where to?" she thought making her way to the Great Hall.

The corridors were dark as Hermione made her way silently. As she passed a window she stopped suddenly, a dark figure catching her eye. Taking a closer look she instantly recognized him. Severus Snape was back, and obviously hurt.

With great urgency Hermione raced to the front doors and through them open flying down the stairs and across the lawn to where the man had collapsed. Hermione fell to her knees beside the fallen man with fear.

"Professor…" She cried shaking the man's shoulder.

There was no response from the fallen man and Hermione knew he was unconscious. Carefully rolling him onto his back Hermione gasped in horror in just how injured her professor was.

She whipped out her wand pointing it at a bush quickly transfiguring it into a stretcher before levitating Snape onto it.

"Oh please professor be alright." She whispered levitating the stretcher behind her as she made her way back to the hospital wing.

**So sorry for the delay. School is finally over and I'm home for the summer. I meant to work on it earlier but I got real sick so I just now finished. I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Hospital Wing

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. Thanks so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. Flames are good too but I don't appreciate crude responses about cutters and how they are losers. Everyone has faults and cutting is a coping technique. If you feel like the cutters of the world are not worth living then don't bother review. **

**Sorry just having a long day and some people are really making me mad. I hope you enjoy this lil bit longer chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

"What's taking so long?" Hermione muttered under her breath as she paced back and forth.

It had been well over an hour since she had brought the badly injured, unconscious Potions Master to the Hospital Wing. Her feet tread the same path over and over, brown eyes darting up towards the large doors willing the medi-witch to come out.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Hermione ceased her pacing and leaned her weary body against the wall resting her chin on her chest. As she rested she let her mind wander back to when she found her professor unconscious and bloody on the ground outside not a hundred yards from the entrance.

After she was shooed out, Hermione went directly to Dumbledore's office to inform him that Snape was back and in Madame Pomfrey's care. She remembered all too well the look on the Headmaster's face, a mixture guilt and relief.

At hearing the news Dumbledore went quickly to the hospital wing with Hermione at his heels but had shut the door in her face. All she could do now was wait and hope.

Weariness caught up with Hermione then as she let herself slide down the wall to sit, wrapping her arms around her knees. Fear was steadily creeping into the foreground of her mind when the memory of how fearful Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore looked.

_What if Professor Snape didn't make it? _

Angrily Hermione shook her head as if to clear that thought from her head. _Madame Pomfrey won't let him die._

Trying to occupy her mind Hermione's thoughts drifted to Ron and Harry. _Hope they are having a good Christmas _She thought.

Another thought came to mind causing to laugh a little. _I can see Ron's face now when I tell him I stayed with Snape._

Just as she was starting to think about Harry's reaction the door opened revealing Professor Dumbledore in the doorway looking a lot older then he portrayed. Hermione jumped to her feet and went to him the unasked question in her eyes.

"He is resting." came the simple reply.

Letting go of a breath Hermione didn't realize she was holding she sighed in relief banishing her morbid thoughts instantly.

A small twinkle in his eye Dumbledore held the door open for her to enter. Hermione took a few hesitant steps into the room. The old wizard sensing her hesitation slowly guided the girl down the row of beds before stopping at a curtain

"Go on." He urged gently.

Hermione carefully pulled back the curtain to find the tall dark man lying on the bed. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead and a faint bruise marred his sallow skin. Even in sleep the man looked intimidating. Underneath the hospital garment Hermione could see the bandages wrapped securely around his left shoulder where it looked like was slightly soaking through.

Even with Dumbledore's reassurance Hermione couldn't help but think that he looked bad. A few minutes passed before she noticed it. It was very slight movement but still there. His arm twitched again almost spasmodically.

Leaning forward Hermione took Snape's hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. It seemed so strange to her now that this man that lay before her was more then just a professor to her now but a mentor.

In her upturned world back home she couldn't turn to anyone. It felt as if the ground was crumbling underneath her. Here at school though she found that since day one this man had been an anchor. Someone you could depend on being the same. And even stranger was the fact that in the past few days that she spent with this man, Hermione came to realize that Severus Snape was her guardian angel.

Every year she realized Snape had been there to save the day in his discrete way of course. Thinking back she realized this man had saved her or one of her friends from danger without hesitation, but she knew if you addressed him with that fact he would fiercely deny it.

Remembering third year when the moon rose after they climbed out of the Whomping Willow entrance how Snape had shielded the trio with his own body from the transformed Professor Lupin. Hermione also remembered that after Harry had run off after Sirius Black that this man had stayed with them and had gently picked Ron up off the ground, carrying him all the way up to this very room.

Without releasing the older wizard's hand Hermione pulled a nearby chair up beside the bed and sat down folding her legs neatly beneath her. Tremors still coursed through the professor's body causing Hermione to wonder how long they put him under the Cruciatus.

The tremors increased as Severus' body became restless as if he were in the throws of a nightmare. Hermione scooted closer to the bed gently running her thumb over his knuckles. With relief Hermione noted that the touch began to calm the Potions Master greatly. Softly she began to whisper the words of a song she knew hoping that it would calm him further.

"Stranger than your sympathy  
This is my apology  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
All my fears have pushed you out

I wish for things that I don't need  
All I wanted  
And what I chase won't set me free  
All I wanted  
And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees

Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah  
Everything's all wrong yeah  
Where the hell did I think I was

Stranger than your sympathy  
I take these things so I don't feel  
I'm killing myself form the inside out  
Now my head's been filled with doubt

It's hard to lead the life you choose  
All I wanted  
When all your luck's run out on you  
All I wanted  
You can't see when all your dreams are coming true

Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah  
You choke on the regrets yeah  
Who the hell did I think I was

Stranger than your sympathy  
All these thoughts you stole form me  
I'm not sure where I belong  
Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong

And I wasn't all the things  
I tried to make believe I was  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel  
Before the dreams I wanted  
And all the talk and all the lies  
Were all the empty things disguised as me  
Yeah stranger than your sympathy stranger than  
your sympathy" (This song belongs to Goo Goo Dolls)

Severus found himself coming to his senses. First he felt his hand in another's as the person ran their thumb over his knuckles. At first he thought it was Albus for the old headmaster had done that for him many times after he had returned near death from the callings. But as his senses sharpened he realized the person by his bed was a female but it wasn't that infernal medi-witch that would only leave… Granger!

Keeping his eyes closed Severus quietly listened to the whispered words the Gryffindor was singing softly. He realized that it must be a muggle song because he didn't recognize it.

_The girl can sing _He thought as the girl beside him went silent, but her ministration to his hand continued.

"Professor, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I wanted to tell…" there was a pause and Severus wondered if she would continue. "I guess I just wanted to tell you that even though you can be a git like everyone says you are but you are the only stable thing in my life right now." The last came out barely above a whisper.

If Severus had been wide awake he would have had a look of shock on his features. _How could a golden Gryffindor think of me as stable? _He thought.

A groan escaped his lips as he struggled to push away the darkness and wake up. Severus felt Hermione tense feeling her hand squeeze his.

"Professor?" She asked uncertainly but yet Severus noted that her voice sounded very hopeful. "Professor can you hear me?"

Severus groaned again weakly squeezing the girl's hand in return.

Hermione was startled when she heard a groan coming from the professor. She leaned forward asking him if he could hear her. To Hermione's relief Snape groaned once more weakly squeezing her hand as well.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione cried excitement in her voice.

Said nurse came bustling out of her office. "What is it child?" she asked approaching the bed warily.

"Professor Snape is waking up." She said

At those words the medi-witch went into action checking the man's vitals and injuries nodding to herself in approval.

"Poppy is he waking?" An old voice asked from the door.

Both witches turned to the door to find Albus Dumbledore walking towards them. "Yes Albus, Severus is finally waking."

Hermione stepped back allowing the headmaster come to the bedside. She watched in wonder as the elder wizard took Severus' hand in his while the other tenderly brushed a few strands from the sallow face in a very fatherly way.

_I bet Professor Dumbledore was more of a father to Snape then Snape sr. ever was _Hermione thought as she watched the headmaster caress the side of Snape's face. _Just like how daddy did when I was sick _She thought sadly.

"Severus my dear boy…" The headmaster was saying. "Its good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Lost in thought Hermione hadn't even noticed that the Potions master had opened his eyes and was looking around wearily.

"Hermione come" Dumbledore beckoned moving over so she could come up.

Ebony eyes looked up tiredly as she approached the bed. A smile appeared on her face when Snape's signature glare masked his face.

"Miss Granger here found you outside when you were released Severus." Dumbledore informed him. "She has stayed by your side for quite some time now."

Dumbledore patted Snape's hand before stepping back. "I must get back to some business my boy. Feel better." With a twinkle in his eye the headmaster departed.

Hermione was startled once more when she heard Snape snort behind her. "I swear one of these days I'm going to find a way to get that infernal twinkle out of the old coots eyes." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione shook head as she sat back down in the chair she was in earlier.

"Welcome back sir." She smiled.

Snape just glared.

**Hey I hope you liked. I'm so busy working for my dad that I barely have time to breathe. I'll try to update ASAP!**


	14. A Thing Called Pride

**Hey guys I know it's not long but I thought it were a good place to stop. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 A Thing Called Pride**

It wasn't until the next evening when Severus was released from Madame Pomfrey's care.

"Now Severus you must take this pain reducing potion every four hours." The medi-witch said giving the disgruntled Potions master the vial. "If you feel…"

Severus glared at the woman darkly. "I know what I'm doing you infernal woman." He snarled impatiently.

The school nurse jumped at his tone of voice, backing up. "Severus…" She hesitated.

Severus growled deep in his throat causing the medi-witch to step back further. Satisfied that he would be left alone Severus limped out of the door. Grumbling under his breath and wincing in pain he made his way slowly down the hall.

As he walked his thoughts wondered towards the Granger-girl. Her words to him when she thought he was unconscious were still wringing in his ears. Severus could understand if she had thought Minerva was a stable figure even Albus, but why him?

Severus knew he wasn't a saint. He had made the girl's life hell the last five and a half years. But yet the girl still looked up to him. That foreign warm feeling crept into his chest as those thoughts came into his mind.

Sighing in frustration Hermione set down her quill knowing she wasn't going to finish the essay tonight. Her thoughts were running like mad through her mind until they settled on her own deep dark problems that wouldn't go away. Groaning she absentmindedly rubbed at her stomach which had twisted into a knot and that foreboding feeling nagged at the back of her mind all day.

_Its time… _She thought pulling a blank piece of parchment towards her while dipping her quill into the inkwell.

Forty-five minutes and several parchments later Hermione nodded approvingly at the letter she had written before carefully sealing it. Stretching as she stood, muscles protesting at the movement Hermione slipped out of the dungeons.

Making her way through the deserted halls Hermione arrived in the owlery in record time. The owls perched above her head looked down upon the new arrival their large eyes glinting in the torches in hopes that they'd be chosen for the job.

Looking at each owl carefully Hermione finally chose a large barn owl who fluttered down to land on her shoulder.

"Take this to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter at the Burrow." She whispered tying it carefully to the bird's outstretched leg.

The barn owl hooted taking flight and flying off in the early evening sky. Hermione watched it until it disappeared from sight before she turned and made her way down the tower steps.

As she approached the dungeons she noticed a tall dark figure leaning heavily on the stone wall. It only took a moment to realize that it was Snape.

"Professor…." Hermione called softly

The man flinched caught off guard and in vain tried to stand at his true height but failing miserably. His face turned towards her and Hermione noticed that her professor was really pale.

"Professor let me help you." She whispered coming to his side.

Snape pulled his arm out of her hand glaring down at her. "I don't need help." He spat pushing away from the wall to prove himself.

But instead of proving his strength, his pride caused him to lose his balance and fall. Hermione immediately darted forward grabbing the man before he could fall to the ground and steadied him against herself.

"Swallow your pride sir, you know you need assistance." Hermione stated slipping an arm around his middle.

Snape sighed and leaned into the girl allowing just this once for the Granger-girl to help him.

"Checkmate" Ron said with a rather smug look on his face.

Harry glared at the red head good naturally. "Wipe that look off your face you git." He smiled.

Ron rolled his eyes as he put the chess pieces away, storing the board in its spot. Harry collapsed onto his bed and sighed.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked seeing the look on his best friend's face.

Harry shrugged rolling over to face his friend. "I was thinking bout 'Mione." He said. "She's been acting strangely lately, have you noticed it?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, did you see her marks this past semester… they've been dropping?"

"Yeah" Harry replied.

At that moment the boy's attention was drawn to the window where there was a tapping sound. "What's that?" Ron muttered making his way over to the window.

Opening the window a barn owl with the Hogwarts ring on its leg fluttered in. Reaching over Harry untied the parchment from its leg while Ron gave it a sip of water and one of Pig's owl treats.

"Speak of the devil." Harry whispered. "Ron it's from Hermione."

Ron moved over to Harry's bed and sat down next to the raven-haired boy who was just opening the letter.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_I bet you've been wondering about my behavior recently. I have been harboring a secret since we came back from summer break. You might want to sit down to read this letter it might take some time. _

_Fear has been breaking my family apart. Fear of being targeted. Harry please don't blame yourself for my family's problem. My parents have been fighting back and forth over the summer causing their marriage to fall apart. _

_This all left me lost and alone and I felt like I couldn't burden you two with my problems especially you Harry. With feeling so out of control of my life I turned to cutting myself to feel some control in my out of control life. _

_I know now that I should have come to you for help. But instead I decided to keep it to myself and it almost killed me. I'm sorry, Harry and Ron I tried to take me life. _

_You're probably wondering why my attempt didn't work right? It's because of one person in our lives. He found me where no one else thought to look. He saved my life that fateful night._

_Ron, I know you will flip when I tell you this. And Harry I know you will be understanding. Now for the unveiling. My guardian angel is none other then our Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. _

_Please don't take this next news the wrong way, but Professor Dumbledore has given Professor Snape temporary guardianship of me for the Christmas holiday. Ron he hasn't done anything to harm me, he's actually been helping me through this. _

_I thought it was time to tell you before I chickened out. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner or told you to your face. I will promise to talk to you about all of it when you guys get back from the holiday._

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione _

In the shocked silence the parchment fell out of Harry's hands and fluttered to the floor. Ron and Harry could only stare at each other.

"I don't think this can wait." Ron whispered, rising from the bed.

Harry nodded in agreement going after his friend.


	15. The Unexpected

**Hey here's chapter 15. Thank you for the reviews I love them. I hope you like this!**

**Chapter 15: The Unexpected **

Albus Dumbledore drummed his fingers on his desk restlessly. It had been days since he sent the Grangers a letter to tell them about their daughter. Needless to say the Headmaster was growing concerned from the lack of response.

"Come in" He called even though no one had knocked, yet.

The door opened revealing Mr. Weasley standing in the threshold with a lanky redhead and shorter black-haired boy.

"Ah Arthur, I was expecting you." Albus smiled warmly at the two boys behind him. "Ronald, Harry lovely to see you. I presume you are here to see Miss Granger?"

Ron nodded. "Where is she?"

Albus' eyes twinkled merrily. "You will find her with Professor Snape in his private chambers."

"Are you mad!" Ron cried.

Dumbledore only smiled. "Oh and Harry could you send Professor Snape up, I wish to speak with him."

Nodding Harry and Ron left the headmaster's office to go in search of the friend.

"Albus what's troubling you?" Arthur asked taking a seat across from the elder wizard.

Albus simply held up his hand. "I will explain everything once Severus arrives." He replied.

-----------------

"I can't believe Dumbledore is allowing this!" Ron cried in fury storming down the stairs to the dungeons. "The old coot has gone mad, I tell ya!" He continued to rant.

Harry shook his head quickening his step to match his red headed friend's stride. As they walked a bad feeling came over him and his scar began to irritate him even more then it had a few days ago.

Glancing behind his shoulder every once in awhile Harry's bad feelings increased as they neared the dungeons.

"Harry mate stop doing that, you're creeping me out." Ron whined hitting the smaller boy on the shoulder.

Snapping out of his morbid thoughts Harry muttered sorry just as the reached the portrait guarding Snape's private chambers.

Beside him Harry heard Ron gulp raising a hand to knock. Instinctively they stepped back fearing that Snape wouldn't be pleased about being interrupted.

Moments later the portrait was swung open by a very irritated Snape. "What are you two doing here?" He snarled.

"We…we're here to see Herm…Hermione." Ron stammered.

Snape glared at them for a moment before pushing the portrait open wider allowing the boys to enter.

"Professor…" Harry said quietly. "…the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office."

Harry noticed Snape's lip twitch in annoyance. "Very well…" He turned to leave. "…if you touch _anything _you will have detention for a month, understood?"

Seeing that the boys were duly intimidated by the threat he stepped through and closed the portrait.

Harry turned from the portrait hole taking his first good look of the chambers. Looking over at Ron, Harry noticed the same expression that must have been on his own face.

"Hermione, you here?" Ron called looking around for their bushy-haired friend.

---------------

She had been quietly reading in the chair placed in the corner of her room when she heard the tentative knock on the portrait. Placing a finger on the sentence she was on Hermione strained her ears. Finally she heard Snape enter the common room grumbling under his breath about being interrupted.

Next she heard him throw open the portrait. "What are you two doing here?" She heard him snarl at the visitors.

Hermione thought nothing of it believing it was the headmaster and school nurse to check on him, what after he had gone through at the death eater meeting. But it wasn't the headmaster or medi-witch that answered the irritated potions master.

"We…we're here to see Herm…Hermione." Came Ron's fumbling answer.

The blood in her veins seemed to freeze as her breath caught in her throat. _No they can't be here, not yet _Hermione's mind screamed.

Thrusting the book aside, Hermione crawled out of the chair and crept over to the door pressing an ear to the cold dark wood.

With growing dread Hermione realized the professor had let them enter. Through the door she barely heard Harry tell him that the headmaster wanted to see him.

_No, please don't leave me alone with them _she wanted to scream. This couldn't be happening so soon. _Shouldn't have sent them the letter _she moaned.

She barely heard Professor Snape threaten the boys if they touched anything they would be sorry and the portrait shutting behind him.

"Hermione, you here?" She heard Ron called out.

_No ones home _Her mind screamed but her body was disobeying, her hand was reaching towards the doorknob and turning it.

The next few moments were a blur of bodies and intense closeness as the two boys spotted her and ran to hug her.

Her mind was screaming at her to retreat to get away but there was no possible way to do so.

"OMG 'Mione…" Ron cried. "We were so scared when we got your letter."

Hermione was pulled into another intense hug by her redheaded friend.

Gasping for breath Hermione was able to gasp out. "Need air to breathe Ronald."

"Oh sorry" Ron said sheepishly letting his friend go.

Harry came forward and smiled. "It's good to see you 'Mione." He whispered giving her a gentle hug.

Looking around Hermione realized that she was truly alone in the chambers with her two friends. "Where's the professor?" She asked timidly.

Ron gave her a strange look. "He…um went to see the Headmaster, Hermione you alright?" He asked.

Hermione was slightly started by Ron's words. "ye…yes Ronald why wouldn't I be?"

Placing a hand on her forehead Ron muttered something under his breath. "He hasn't hurt you has he?" He asked seriously.

"Ron, Snape may be a greasy git but he wouldn't harm a student." Harry said trying to reason with him.

"Harry is right Ron." Hermione whispered softly. "He has been helping me."

"I won't believe it till I see it." Ron mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione sighed plopping down on the couch. She would love nothing more then to be away from these two and their questions. True they were concerned about her well being but still it could go only so far.

"I wonder what the Headmaster wanted Snape for…" Harry thought aloud as he too took a seat on the couch.

Ron sat down on the chair beside the fire scratching his chin, looking deep in thought, well as deep as he could think. "We'll find out soon enough…"

----------------

Severus was still grumbling about the sudden appearance of the Gryffindors when he arrived at the gargoyle protecting the senile old fool's office. Muttering the password he took the turning stairs two at a time until he reached the top. Without knocking he pushed open the door and entered the cluttered office robes billowing behind him.

"Ah Severus we were waiting for you." Dumbledore greeted from behind his desk.

At the older man's words Severus looked up noticing the thinning red-headed man sitting in one of the chairs opposite the desk. "Arthur" He greeted taking the vacant seat to his right.

"Is there a problem Albus?" He asked getting right to the point declining the tea and muggle candy he was being offered.

Albus took his time in answering the potions master. "Severus I need you and Arthur to go and check on the Grangers."

"Why?" Severus asked scathingly.

"Now, now Severus." Albus said calmly. "I wrote to Mr. and Mrs. Granger in regards to their daughter, I have not received any reply." He explained. "I want you to go investigate."

Severus looked incredulous. "Albus are you being just a little paranoid?"

Albus shook his head. "Put an old man's mind at ease."

"Very well" Severus growled rising from the chair. "Let's go Weasley, and get this over with."

Albus stood and handed the Potions master a small figurine of a unicorn. "To activate it speak "Salazar"

Severus nodded taking the unicorn and holding out the figurine to the elder red head. A moment later Severus felt the familiar tug behind the navel and the two men were whisked off.

The portkey had taken the two men to Granger-girl's street. It seemed like a quiet street, one where the houses were close together but didn't look like the next one.

"Hermione lives at 439." Arthur spoke softly.

Severus nodded making his way to said house, but there seemed to something amiss. Around the house there was a muggle yellow police tape and police vehicle parked on the street in front.

"I don't like this." Arthur whispered to his companion.

"Neither do I." Severus replied discretely placing his hand on his wand.

Slowly Severus approached the house but didn't get any farther then the yellow tape. "Excuse me gentlemen."

They turned around to find the officer stepping out of his car. "This is a crime scene, I must ask you to step away." He ordered.

Patience running thin Severus stepped towards the muggle. "What happened here?" He demanded.

The officer shied back away from the potions master obviously intimidated. "This is a murder scene." He said quickly seemingly withering under the intense glare.

"Who was murdered?" Arthur asked paling.

Taking quick glances at the dark man the officer gulped and turned towards the Weasley patriarch. "The…Grangers, the Mr. and Mrs. According to the neighbors the daughter is away at a boarding school in Scotland."

"Thank….thank you kind sir." Arthur replied and turned towards Severus.

Severus nodded fishing the unicorn figurine out of his robes as well as his wand. He held out the figurine towards Mr. Weasley and pointed his wand at the officer. "_Obliviate"_

"Salazar"

With that said the two wizards portkeyed away leaving a dazed muggle officer behind.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I got busy and now I have a bloody writer's block. I hope you liked. I'll update ASAP!**


	16. What Now?

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. I'm doing my best to get over writer's block and having time to write before and after work. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. I hope you like **

**Chapter 16: What Now?**

Silence filled the Potion Master's chambers as the three friends sat around the roaring fire. Hermione hadn't spoken a word yet the two boys were hopeful that she would tell them about what had been bothering her so.

"Hermione, what's been going on, why are you….depressed?" Harry asked finally.

Visibly Hermione stiffened at the question, but she knew she wasn't going to get out of answering it. Racking her mind she tried to think about the best way to talk to them about it.

"It's everything about my parents." She whispered. "I couldn't handle it anymore."

Harry's eyes softened as he placed his hand on Hermione's knee. "Why didn't you come to us about it?" He asked softly. "We would have gladly helped you."

"Oh Harry, I couldn't burden you with this on top of everything else. It wouldn't be fair to you." Hermione replied.

"What about me?" Ron asked quietly.

The look in Ron's eyes told her that he was hurt that she hadn't gone to him for help. "I'm sorry Ronald." Hermione whispered

Hermione lapsed into silence as her memories pulled her to the memory of her dream or was it a vision of Sirius Black a few nights ago.

"Harry, Ron I have to tell you about something that happened a few nights." Hermione stated softly. "I had a dream a few nights ago, but it might have been a vision to." She pondered a moment.

Harry leaned forward, knowing what it was like to have weird dreams. "Tell us what happened Hermione." He prodded gently

"Sirius came to me in a dream…" She started

Harry's emerald eyes grew wide behind his round wire rimmed glasses. "You did?" He whispered his soft voice cracking slightly

Hermione nodded. "He talked to me, told me to come to you for help."

"Why didn't he come to me?" Harry whispered hurt in his voice. "Why you?"

Shrugging Hermione lowered her eyes feeling down that she had hurt her friend.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said quietly.

-----------------

Up in the Headmaster's office the Order of the Phoenix sat discussing the recent events. Arthur stood behind his wife trying to comfort her as she wept. Mad-eye and Remus were arguing vehemently about something concerning death eaters. Severus was pacing the length of the round office deep in thought

"Albus what will happen to her?" Molly asked tearfully.

Dumbledore looked up wearily at the Weasley matriarch. "Miss Granger is in grave danger. Severus, what news on your end?"

Severus looked up with a sour look on his face. "The Dark Lord is not pleased that he can't get to the Granger-girl. He had the Grangers murdered so that it will be easier to get to the girl."

"The girl needs a suitable guardian that will be able to keep her safe from dark wizards." Mad-eye growled.

Dumbledore nodded. "You are quite right Alastor."

"We would gladly take her in our home." Arthur volunteered.

Albus shook his head. "It is a noble thing to do Arthur but I'm afraid Miss Granger needs more protection then you can offer." He stated.

The old wizard's blue eyes wandered over those assembled in his office until they stopped on the dark form leaning on the far wall.

"Severus…" His voice was soft but commanding.

The man in question looked up. His obsidian eyes glaring daggers.

"I have full confidence in you Severus to become Miss Granger's guardian." Albus stated.

"Why me?" Severus questioned. "Why not Minerva or one of the other professors?"

"Because Severus you are the only one of us that knows what the Dark Lord is planning and therefore you know how to protect the girl." He replied matter-of-factly.

Severus growled. "Very well."

The annoying twinkle was back in the ancient blue eyes as the Headmaster turned to the others. "Now that we have that settled I'm afraid it is time to retrieve Hermione and break the news." He stated gravely. "Severus would you call Miss Granger…" He paused. "And at a second thought I believe it would be beneficial for her if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were present."

Nodding Severus went to the fireplace and threw in a pinch off floo dust. "Snape's Quarters." He said firmly and clearly.

------------

The three teens were startled when the fireplace turned green and Snape's head appeared in the flames. "You are summoned to the Headmaster's office. Say Headmaster's office and the password is chocolate frog." With that said Snape's head disappeared.

Hermione sighed. "Guess we should go. Come on guys."

Going over to the fireplace she stepped in and dropped a handful of floo powder. "Headmaster's office, chocolate frog." She called.

With a whoosh of air Hermione disappeared in the green flames. Moments later she stumbled out of the grate and into the round office. Just as she stepped aside Ron and Harry came through.

A bad feeling crept into Hermione's mind when she noticed all of the order members present. "Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley good of you to join us." Dumbledore greeted the three.

"Professor what's going on?" Harry asked as they took a seat in the newly conjured chairs.

The twinkle died in the old man's eyes causing Hermione to tense in her seat. "Miss Granger I'm afraid I have ill news."

"No" Hermione whispered quietly.

"Early this afternoon Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley went to your home to see why I had not got any response from my letter." He went silent. "I'm afraid to tell you Miss Granger your parents are dead."

Tears ran their course from brown eyes as the terrible news sunk in. Her mind was reeling and she felt completely numb.

"Was it Voldemort?" Harry asked suddenly

The other occupants of the room except Dumbledore and Hermione flinched at the name. In the corner Snape growled muttering about foolish Gryffindors.

"Yes Mr. Potter there was signs of dark magic used." Dumbledore replied.

Harry silently placed a hand on Hermione's arm in attempt to calm her as she sobbed over the news of her parents' untimely deaths.

Feeling the touch on her arm Hermione flinched away furiously rubbing at the tears falling from her eyes. "What now?" She asked hopelessly.

"You are no longer safe in the muggle world Miss Granger." Albus informed her.

"Couldn't she stay with us?" Ron asked hopefully

Albus rubbed his temple tiredly. "I'm afraid that is not a possibility Mr. Weasley."

"Why not?" Ron cried indigently.

"Ronald" His mother said warningly causing the red headed teen to shut his mouth.

The Headmaster's lips twitched slightly. "I have arranged Miss Granger's suitable guardianship."

Hermione looked up through red rimmed eyes and watched the mysterious twinkling in the old man's eye. _Who would be her guardian? _She wondered looking around at the adults present. _Who does Dumbledore trust most?_

Brown eyes shot over to the dark figure in the shadows. Snape was a big possibility. Deep down she hoped that it would be him. Oddly enough she felt safe with this man and knew she was going to be protected. Besides she could learn so much from him.

"I have granted Professor Snape guardianship…"

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. It's getting really busy here so I'm trying my hardest to write and update. I hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Reactions

**Hey guys here's chapter 17. It's not as long as I would have liked but please forgive me. Thank you for the reviews I love 'em. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Reactions **

After hearing the announcement Harry wasn't very surprised at all. Snape may be a greasy git but he was a person he would trust to protect him.

Beside Harry, Ron stood with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulged almost completely out of the sockets. Spluttering incoherently Ron turned to the headmaster.

"Now I know you are bloody nutters." He accused.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" His mother bellowed instantly on her feet.

"Mr. Weasley" Snape said in a soft but deadly voice. "How dare you speak to the Headmaster that way?"

The twinkling in the Headmaster's eyes seemed to brighten even more as he stood holding up a calming hand.

"Severus the lad is just concerned about Miss Granger." He spoke quietly but his voice seemed to fill the whole room. "If I was in his shoes I probably would have responded in the same way."

Harry watched the scene play out in silent awe. He always knew his best friend had a quick temper but he never thought in his wildest dreams he would call the headmaster nutters to his face.

Glancing over to Hermione he noticed that she had a look of relief on her face as if she had been expecting that Snape would be the likely guardian.

"Does anybody have an objection?" Dumbledore questioned?

The members of the order shook their heads slightly. "Very good then, now that we have that arrangement settled I call the meeting to an end."

Mrs. Weasley, red in the face stormed over to her youngest son and without a word grabbed Ron by the ear, dragging him helplessly out the door.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle and soon the rest of the order minus Snape joined in as they heard the Weasley matriarch yelling at the poor boy in the corridor.

"Come along Harry we should rescue Ronald from his mother wouldn't you say?" Mr. Weasley said patting the raven-headed boy on the shoulder.

Harry nodded before turning back to Hermione. "Take care of yourself and we'll see you in a week and a half." With that he leaned in and gave the girl a gentle hug before following Mr. Weasley out the door.

The other members took that cue, slowly trickling out of the office until only Dumbledore, Snape and Hermione remained.

Tears subsided Hermione looked between the two men in the room. "What happens now?" She asked.

She turned to Dumbledore expecting the answer from him. So it came as a surprise when the answer came from behind.

"You will be staying with me for the rest of break." Severus answered. "Once term begins you will go back to your dormitory although you are welcome in my chambers at anytime."

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as the Potions Master took a seat next to her.

"I almost forgot!" Dumbledore cried softly and began to rummage around the inside of his desk. "Now where did I put those pesky things?" He mumbled to himself.

With a triumphant "ah" the old wizard pulled a series of parchment bound together. Carefully he untied the string and set the parchment in front of Severus.

"What are they for professor?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore smiled kindly handing Severus a quill. "These my dear are your guardianship papers.

Taking the quill Severus signed the appropriate papers becoming quite annoyed when Dumbledore kept saying "and there, and there"

Hermione watched silently from her seat her heart swelling slightly with warmth that could only be explained with the feeling of being wanted.

"Come along Miss Granger." Snape's cool, quiet voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Yes sir" She rose from her seat saying farewell to the Headmaster and following after the black billowing robes.

The walk back to the dungeons was quiet but comfortable. "Sir what happens now? I mean once school lets out…" Hermione wondered aloud.

Snape slowed his brisk walk momentarily. "We will decide when the time comes." He said.

At that point they had arrived back at Snape's quarters and he whispered the password. The guardian and ward stepped inside.

Thoughts that had once disappeared from her mind emerged with a vengeance of her parents. They were gone never to be seen again. Raw emotion pulsed through her as she took a seat on the couch in front of the roaring fire.

"Are you hungry?" Snape questioned harshly looking down at the solemn girl.

Broken from her trance Hermione looked up at the Potions Master teary eyed and slowly nodded her head as if not trusting her voice.

Silently Snape left the room but Hermione could here him call for a house-elf to bring them dinner. Slowly she rose from the couch and walked into the small kitchen where to hot dishes already set in place before them.

--------

Severus watched her carefully, slightly worried about the girl's silence as they had entered his quarters. Waving his hand towards the table he silently gestured for the girl to take a seat as he took his as well.

Dinner was a silent affair, the two occupants of the room ate their meal glancing up every once and awhile. Severus watched the girl pick at her food, pushing it around the plate with her fork.

"Miss Granger" Severus said irritably. "Food is to be eaten not played with."

With a scowl on her face the girl shoved a forkful of food into her mouth.

Fifteen minutes passed before Hermione sighed. "May I be excused sir?" She asked.

With a curt nod from the Potions master Hermione rose from her seat and left the kitchen mumbling goodnight before shutting the door to her room. Quietly she changed into her pajamas and lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, memories of her parents swirling around her mind's eye.

Curling up on her side more tears slipped unchecked from her eyes. Hermione cried for her parents, part of her wishing she had been with them that fateful night. Why had fate been so cruel to her? After some time she drifted off into a restless sleep still thinking of her parents.

_Hermione yawned, stretching her aching muscles as the alarm clock beside her bed went off. With a soft groan she pushed the sleep button and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _

"_Hermione dear…" Her mother called from downstairs. "Its time to get up dear, breakfast is ready." _

_Grumbling Hermione got up and quickly dressed before heading down to the kitchen where her parents already sat eating breakfast. "Morning mum." She yawned taking a seat at the table._

_Her mother smiled taking a bite of eggs. "What are your plans for today sweetheart?" Her father asked._

_Hermione shrugged digging into her own eggs with her fork. "You betrayed us." _

_Startled by the harshness in her father's voice Hermione looked up at her parents in bewilderment. The smile on her mother's face had disappeared replaced by an angry glare. _

"_You put us in danger." Her mother accused. "It's all your fault we're dead." _

_Eyes going wide Hermione felt tears pricking at the corners. "Mum I never wanted to put you in danger…"_

"_From day one you put us in danger." Her father interrupted her with an ugly scowl on his face. _

_Tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes. "Mum, Dad I'm sorry… I never wanted this to happen." _

"_Well it did." Her mother spat. "Why couldn't we have a normal daughter." She added coldly._

_Hermione was openly crying now. "No, no, no, no, no, no…"_

Waking abruptly Hermione sat up her body colliding with something warm, another body. Through her tears she noted that Professor Snape was sitting there on her bed and without another thought she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

Severus had been reading by the fire when he heard the girl tossing and turning in bed, crying out once and awhile. Marking his page he stood up and strode quickly to the guest room and entered. The girl was in the throws of a nightmare to which caused something in his heart to ache as he went to the bed gently calling her name.

When she had sat up so abruptly it had startled Severus causing him to tense when she threw her arms around his neck. Stiffly he patted Hermione's back soothingly.

"Why did he do it…?" Hermione whispered hoarsely. "Why did he have to kill them?"

Severus sighed. "The Dark Lord wanted to get to you Miss Granger."

Hermione began to cry again tightening her grip around the Potions master. They stayed like that for quite some time until at last brown eyes closed, her body relaxed. With a great sigh of relief Severus knew the girl was asleep, but he didn't lay her down. He continued to hold her, watching over her through the night.

**Sorry for a short chapter. Been extremely busy. Not to mention had my foot worked on without it numbed (curses under breath) anyways I wanted to get you the reaction of the people so I hope you like. **


	18. Sick

Hey guys sorry for another delay I've been worked to the bone not to mention I'm headed back to school soon. Thank you for the reviews and your patience. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Sick

-----

Hermione woke when she no longer felt the warmth she remembered falling asleep with. Whimpering softly she stretched out her hand and groped, desperately searching for that warmth but alas she could not find it causing her to open her eyes and look about the room.

Comfortably nestled under a thick blanket Hermione had no desire to come out from underneath. Although part of her wanted to go in search of the Potions master. The surly man had become a constant figure in her life and she now saw him as a father figure more so then her own father.

Rising from the bed Hermione stretched her arms over her head before dressing in a pair of jeans and a sweater. Leaving her room Hermione found Snape sitting on a sofa reading from a familiar black leather book.

"Professor…" She called uncertainly.

Snape looked up from the book. "Ah Miss Granger…good morning I hope you slept well?"

"Yes sir." She responded taking a seat tentatively on a nearby chair.

"Thank….you."

Snape looked up having not understood her. "Pardon?"

"Thank you…for staying with me last night."

Nodding Snape studied the girl closer. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head looking down at her hands for a moment.

"Very well." Snape replied. "I believe we should discuss the rest of the school year."

Sitting up Hermione looked at Snape intently.

"As you know of my position in the Dark Lord's circle." With a nod from the girl he continued. "I can not show favoritism to a Gryffindor so don't be alarmed at my behavior."

Hermione nodded. "I understand sir." Thinking for a moment Hermione thought of something. "Is it alright if I go for a walk on the grounds?"

Snape pondered a moment. "Don't stray too far." He responded.

"Thank you sir." She smiled before running to her room and grabbing her robe and hat.

Hermione raced down the corridors and out the front door breathing in the crisp winter air. The snow crunched under the weight of her feet as she trudged along over the snow covered grounds taking in the beauty of it all.

"A' 'ermione 'ow are you faring?"

Startled Hermione turned around to find herself staring at the midsection of the resident half-giant.

"Oh hello Hagrid." Hermione greeted. "I'm doing ok."

Silence fell between them causing Hermione to fidget uncomfortably in the gentle giant's gaze. "Say wha' are you doin' ou' on the groun's unattended?" Hagrid asked worry creasing his brow.

"Professor Snape knows I'm out here." Hermione replied fidgeting a little more.

Hagrid nodded seemingly appeased by the answer. "Ok then…well I got ter get some t'ings done, why don' ya take Fang 'ere wit' ya's?"

To please Hagrid, Hermione agreed calling the boar hound to her side. She quickly said goodbye to her friend before setting off down towards the frozen lake, Fang loping at her heels.

"Here we go…" She whispered finally finding a decent spot to sit.

Using a quick charm Hermione cleared a circle free of snow and ice before settling down Indian style in the middle. Fang lazily followed her in making a tight circle around her then settled down behind Hermione.

Laying back using Fang as a pillow Hermione stared up at the clear blue sky above. Memories of the past assaulted her mind and soon she was consumed.

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you (I'm With You belongs to Avril Lavigne)

Hermione shivered and opened her eyes not even realizing she had fallen asleep. Sitting up the cold wind stung her warm back from where she had laid on Fang. She was so cold; shivers ran up and down her body as she pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Guess I should go back inside." She muttered through chattering teeth.

Wrapping her arms tighter around herself Hermione trudged through the snow Fang trotting beside her. She felt so warm yet cold at the same time. "I'm so cold." She whispered.

A wave of dizziness washed over her and she dropped to knees in a drift of freshly fallen snow. Throwing her hands out to brace herself she feebly held herself up in the biting wind. "I don't feel so good Fang." She told the dog.

Said dog yipped nuzzling Hermione on the cheek. "Fang…" she trailed off as she passed out in the snow.

Fang yipped again circling the fallen girl worriedly. When Hermione didn't move he began to bark up a storm bringing his master to the door.

"Fan' wha' is it boy?" Hagrid asked coming out the door squinting in the fading sunlight. "Blim'y is tha' 'ermione?"

Hagrid hurried down the steps and stomped across the snow towards the fallen figure. Moaning he crouched down and scooped the unconscious girl up in his massive arms. Carrying her carefully and quickly to the front hall Hagrid made his way to the Hospital Wing.

"What in the…Hagrid what are you doing here?" Madame Pomfrey asked bustling over the half-giant.

Seeing Hagrid's load the school nurse gasped in shock. "What happened Hagrid? She's burning up, set her down on the bed right here." Pomfrey instructed.

"Oh dear, we need to get her temperature down." She muttered as she bustled around the bed to the cabinet. "Hagrid get me a cool rag would you?"

Nodding Hagrid hurried to the washroom to get the rag and came back handing it to the medi-witch.

Hagrid stood back at a loss of what to do. Minutes passed painfully slow as the medi-witch bustled around doing her best to treat the ill Gryffindor. "Hagrid it be best if you fetch Albus and Severus." Poppy said as she passed him to get a fever reducing potion.

Nodding the half-giant left to complete his task.

-----------

It had been nearly an hour before Madame Pomfrey let anyone into the hospital wing. Severus felt partially guilty do to the fact that he had allowed the girl to go out in the first place.

Albus had watched the younger wizard pace back and forth in front of the doors, glancing up now and then to see if the medi-witch would appear.

"Severus, everything will be ok." Albus spoke softly to the agitated potions master.

Said man turned an incredulous look towards the headmaster. "If I hadn't let her go we wouldn't be in this bloody mess."

Stepping forward Albus placed a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder. "There, there Severus…"

The door to the infirmary opened interrupting the headmaster. The two men stood up searching the medi-witch's eyes for answers.

"She is stabilized but I'm afraid she will have to recover the muggle way." Madame Pomfrey replied.

The two men sighed in relief. "May we see her Poppy?" Albus asked.

"Of course…" Poppy said stepping aside so that the two could enter.

Severus paused momentarily as he spotted the girl on the bed looking quite pale with sweat beading on her forehead. Almost as if it was second nature Severus sat in the chair beside the bed quietly picking up the cloth and wringing the water out before placing on the sweaty head.

Albus smiled his eyes twinkling as he watched the younger wizard perform the ministrations to Hermione. "One would think you are a father, Severus." He said.

Looking up Severus glared at the old man. "She is my ward Albus nothing more." He growled turning back to the task at hand.

"Come Poppy…" Albus beckoned to the medi-witch. "I need to speak with you in the other room.

The nurse nodded and the headmaster and herself left the room, leaving the Potions Master alone with the Hermione.

Severus sighed. "I should have never let you leave the castle." He mused pulling the blankets up to her chin. "You are a silly girl. I knew that from the first potions class."

Reaching up Severus brushed away a strand of curly brown hair from her sweaty face; Hermione moaned softly leaning into the touch causing a small twitch in the man's lips.

"I would not admit it but you are a bright witch." He whispered cupping his hand on her forehead smoothing her hair away from her eyes.

--------------

In the haze that filled her mind Hermione felt rather warm. _Where am I? _She thought as she felt something cool on her forehead. When it disappeared she moan leaning towards the touch wanting it back.

"…bright witch." Someone one was talking to her, but who?

Hermione raked her mind for the answer but couldn't think straight. She knew whoever it was, was a man. Was it Dad?

Why was everything so confusing what was going on? Who was with her?

Leaning into the cool touch Hermione hoped beyond hope that it was the man she thought it was.

"Daddy…" She murmured softly


	19. Hogsmeade

Hey everyone I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Thank you for your ideas. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 19: Hogsmeade

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Severus, the students are staring." Minerva McGonagall whispered to the Potions Master seated to her left.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Severus placed his trademark scowl on his face, obsidian eyes sweeping the hall glaring down any student that was still staring. Berating himself for not staying focused he glared down at his half eaten plate. He had been thinking again about that night a few days ago when Hermione had called him daddy.

Hermione recovered quickly bouncing back just in time for the other students to return for the second term. Of course having been really sick she hadn't remembered calling Severus daddy but she had noticed the man's strange behavior ever since she woke up after the fever was broken.

Lifting his eyes from the plate Severus glanced over at the Gryffindor table easily spotting the bushy haired girl seated among her friends. Seeing her somewhat happy caused him to feel a long forgotten feeling act up. He had reasoned just the other night that this feeling was the fact that his heart was melting for this spunky girl. He hated to admit it but he cared for this Hermione Granger. After all he did spend his entire break taking care of the now orphaned girl.

Without having to look Severus knew he was being watched by the headmaster and he could just see the infernal twinkling in the ancient blue eyes. _I'm getting soft_ he thought taking a prolonged sip from his goblet.

"May I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore said rising from his sear.

Severus turned his attention to the headmaster as the hall quieted and all eyes were on the head table.

Dumbledore smiled down upon the sea of faces. "I would like to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts and hope you had a good holiday?" There was a loud response from the students. "Now before we all retire to our comfortable beds I would like to announce that our next Hogsmeade trip will take place this coming Saturday."

At this announcement the hall was filled with whoops of joy and excitement. "Off to bed with you." Dumbledore said making a shooing motion with his hands.

-------

"I can't wait!" Ron exclaimed as the three made their way through the crowd towards the dorms.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron you just got back from Christmas. Didn't you get enough?"

"You can't be serious 'Mione." Harry responded. "There's no such thing as enough."

"I don't know how I put up with you two." Hermione sighed shaking her head.

Ron smirked throwing an arm around her shoulder. "It's because you love us 'Mione."

After entering the tower the three went to their normal seating by the fire and sat down, Ron and Harry to play wizard's chess and Hermione to read a book.

"How was the rest of your break?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence which was only interrupted by the sound of chessmen being smashed or the turning of a page.

Looking up Hermione shrugged. "It was alright." She replied turning yet another page in the large tome in her lap.

"Mrs. Weasley said you got sick." Harry stated moving broken peaces off the board. "How did that happen?"

Marking her place Hermione closed the book and scooted closer to the boys. "I kind of fell asleep outside." She whispered.

Ron looked up astonished. "How the bloody hell did you manage that 'Mione?"

Hermione shrugged again wishing they could stop talking about that. I was lying against Fang and I fell asleep while I was thinking." She responded.

"That's a first." Harry muttered.

"I'm starting to remember what I did and said while I was sick." She said ignoring Harry's comment.

"Like what?" Ron asked interested.

Hermione regretted ever saying that now but it was too late. IthinkIcalledSnapedaddy." She blurted out really fast.

"Pardon?" Harry asked looking at Hermione strangely.

Taking a deep breath Hermione looked at both boys. "I think I called Snape daddy."

"You called that slimy git daddy?" Ron asked incredulously eyes wide with shock.

Hermione opened her mouth to defend but quickly decided not to say anything. Harry stood up and sat by her side placing a comforting arm around her back.

"Ron calm down 'Mione was delirious at the time." Harry said coming to her defense. "She had no idea what she was saying."

Shrugging off Harry's arm Hermione stood up to go. "Think I'm going to go up to bed." She whispered. "See you in the morning."

With that Hermione made her way quickly to the 6th year girl dorm. Taking a quick shower she crawled in bed thinking about only one thing.

_Why did it seem right to have called Professor Snape 'daddy' no matter what condition she was in?_

_------------- _

The next morning when Hermione woke up she couldn't ignore that uneasy feeling that lurked inside. Their first potions class was later today being the first time she would be in Snape's presence with everyone there.

Sure she knew that it was imperative that he treated her like he had the past five and half years but she knew she would miss the gentle side.

"Hermione come on." Ron called up the stairs. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry Ron." Hermione heard Harry say.

Hermione shook her head as she pulled her hair back before heading down the stairs where her two friends were waiting impatiently.

"Well finally!" Ron cried out hurrying towards the portrait hole.

Harry and Hermione shared a look stifling a giggle as they followed their red headed friend. "You nervous?" Harry whispered as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Hermione nodded. "I know he can't treat me the way he did over break but its going to be hard you know.

Harry put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be ok. Did you see how distracted he looked at dinner last night?"

"I've never seen him that distracted." Hermione replied thinking back to last night.

The two ended their conversation as they approached the doors where Ron was standing waiting. Breakfast was a quiet affair do to the fact that most weren't morning people. All too soon it was time to go to Transfigurations, the first class of the day.

As per usual the trio sat in the back silently pulling out their books. "Are they trying to kill us?" Ron muttered darkly. "Transfigurations and Potions in one bloody day."

Hermione sighed in annoyance swatting Ron in the head right before Professor McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Good morning class." She greeted the class in usual stern manner.

There was a chorus of good mornings throughout the room as McGonagall turned and tapped the board with her wand as the instructions appeared.

"Today we will be learning how to conjure butterflies out of air." McGonagall said walking around the room.

Surprisingly Hermione was the last person to accomplish the task making the other kids whisper behind their books. Ignoring the whispers Hermione continued to work diligently on the assignment until the end of class time.

"I would like to have fourteen inches on the properties of this type of transfigurations, due by this Friday."

In a flurry of motion the students gathered their things and escaped the classroom before they could be assigned anything else. The rest of the morning was pretty much the same as the students trudged too and from their morning classes.

"I think the professors are out to get us." Ron grumbled as the three sat down for lunch.

Hermione sat across from Ron and Harry as they piled food onto their plates but oddly she no longer felt hungry. The butterflies in her stomach returned for revenge. Pushing the food on her plate around with her fork she thought about what might happen during the next class.

"Hermione quit playing with your food." Harry cried in exasperation.

Looking up at her bespectacled friend Hermione glared. "You're not my mother Harry Potter."

Across from her Ron shuddered. "You know you looked really Snape-like just now."

Hermione laughed. "Oh Ronald."

Shaking her head she gathered her books up and headed out the doors. "Wait up 'Mione!" Ron called as he and Harry ran to catch up.

"I wonder what kind of torture that slimy…" Ron began to mutter.

Harry knew where this was going and knew it would probably upset Hermione. With a swift jab Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach interrupting his train of thought.

"Oww, Harry what the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked indignantly rubbing his sore stomach.

Harry just rolled his eyes as they entered the potions classroom ignoring the snickers coming from the Slytherin side of the room. Hermione fidgeted with the sleeves of her robes ducking her head just as the door swung open in its usual manner, the sound reverberating off the walls.

"With my… experience I must… wager that none of you… took the time to do your homework… properly." Professor Snape ground out in a menacing yet bored voice.

Beside her, Ron gulped audibly becoming pale at the thought of what Snape might do to them. Taking a chance Hermione glanced up at the menacing figure looming above them and noticed that his usual mask of indifference was set in place as he glared around at all the students.

_This doesn't mean he doesn't care about you!_ She chided herself mentally averting her eyes back towards the open book on her desk she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. _Just going to have to get used to it I guess. _She thought gloomily.

"… well what are you dunderheads waiting for? Get moving!" Snape barked bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

The harshness of his words caused her to jump before she could get herself under control. She could feel him staring at her as she got up to grab the ingredients that she would need for the potion.

Every now and then Hermione would glance up to watch as the potions master made his way around the room checking the cauldrons, praising the Slytherins and criticizing the Gryffindors. When he came to their table Hermione gulped when she felt his intense gaze on her.

Nervously she watched the professor peer into her potion then scooping some up to test the thickness of the substance.

"This is rather weak…Miss Granger…"Snape drawled. "…and here I thought you were the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione lowered her gaze tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. _This is just an act _She reminded herself.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger…we need to set a time for your detention so stay after class."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but once again Harry elbowed him into silence.

"Yes sir." Hermione whispered keeping her gaze on the book in front of her.

At the end of class Hermione sat quietly not daring to look up at the dark man. For several minutes the room lapsed into silence as the Potions Master paced the length of the room wondering what he should say.

"I do hope you know this is an act." Snape said turning to the girl.

"Yes sir." She whispered again.

Snape took a seat across from her, placing a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to look at him.

"Are doing well today?" He asked the malice gone from his voice.

Hermione nodded some of the tension gone from her chest.

"I'm also allowing you to go to Hogsmeade this weekend but I ask you not to wonder off alone." Snape told her.

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face. "Is that all sir?"

Snape nodded curtly watching the girl rise from her seat and exit the room where he could see the shadows of Potter and Weasley in the corridor waiting for their friend.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry quietly telling them what Snape had said to her as they walked off towards their next class of the day.

-----------------

The week had gone by quickly as the excitement of the upcoming weekend. When Saturday finally arrived all the students third year and above got ready for the trip.

"Ron are you ready?" Harry called through the door.

Hermione stood behind Harry shifting from foot to foot. "What's taking him so long?" She asked impatiently

"I'm here…I'm here." Ron said coming out the door. "Let's get going."

The three made their way to the entrance hall where the students gathered awaiting Mr. Filch to check their permission slips

Once they were cleared Hermione, Ron, and Harry took off for the village. "Where should we go?" Ron asked throwing his arms around his friend's shoulders. "I know lets go to Honeydukes!"

"Didn't we get a load of candy at Christmas Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron looked aghast. "You can't bloody believe that mate."

Harry just rolled his eyes as the trio wandered down the busy main street. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Hermione suggested pulling the two boys in the general direction of the pub.

Sitting in their usual booth in the back the three sat down sipping on their butterbeers slowly savoring the sweet tasting liquid. "So what will we be doing today?" Harry asked absently rubbing at his forehead.

"Harry…" Hermione called looking at her friend with concern. "What is it? Does your scar hurt?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "I have a feeling something is going to happen." He stated.

As if on cue a high pitched scream filled the air cut off abruptly. Beside her Harry cried out in pain. "He…he's…here." Harry cried out in a shattered whisper.

"What!" Ron cried in a panicked whisper.

"Come on!" Harry said staggering to his feet, pulling his wand from his back pocket.

Hermione was right behind her friend wand in hand as they made their way to the door. Peering out the window they stared in horror seeing the tons of death eaters storming the streets throwing curses every which way.

Ducking out of the door the three made their way down the street stepping over bodies in the way they searched in vain for the professors or any adults at all. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw a stunner curse heading right at them. "Watch out she screamed as she pushed her two friends to the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the death eater.

A few more curses were exchanged before the trio managed to escape.

"There they are!" A familiar dark voice cried out.

Hermione's head shot up and looked down the alley to find Lucius Malfoy standing there with wand pointed surrounded by other death eaters. "Remember the Dark Lord wants Potter and Granger." Malfoy ordered.

The death eaters advanced on the three teens. With a few well placed curses Ron was unarmed and thrown against the alley wall, while Harry and Hermione were taken into their custody.

"Mission accomplished." Lucius shouted to the others.

The air was filled not only with screams but loud pops as the death eater's disapparated with Hermione and Harry with them.

-------------

"Albus how many?" Minerva asked the headmaster fearfully wringing her hands in her lap.

The headmaster sighed the twinkle in eyes gone. "Four are dead, twelve are wounded. Has everybody been accounted for Filius?" He asked the tiny charms professor.

Said professor fumbled with the parchment in his hands. "All the students are accounted for all except…" His voice trailed off gravely.

"Who Filius?" Minerva asked.

Before the tiny wizard could answer the door swung open forcefully. A very bedraggled Severus stood in the doorway leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Severus? What happened?" Albus asked worriedly going to the younger man and helping him over to a chair.

"Albus…" He whispered in a broken voice. "He has them…the Dark Lord has them."

"Who does he have, Severus?" Albus coaxed pushing a hot cup of laced tea into the potion master's shaking hands.

"The Dark Lord has Potter and Granger…" He whispered struggling to stay focused.

The others in the room gasped audibly as Severus glared up at the Headmaster who had sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around his shaking body.

"Damn you Albus…" He whispered trailing off.

"Albus…she's gone." He cried softly as he fell into a potion induced sleep in the Headmaster's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for another cliffy but I was getting stuck. I hope you liked!


	20. Snape to the Rescue

**Hey all sorry for the delay. Thank you for the reviews and your patience. **

**Chapter 20: Snape to the Rescue **

---------------

Hermione shivered slightly from where she sat on the floor of the cell the death eaters had thrown her in a few hours ago. Harry lay unconscious next to her, his muscles twitching slightly from being crucified just an hour ago.

"Har…Harry?" She called shaking his shoulder carefully.

Harry moaned at the touch, turning away from Hermione's hand almost violently. "It's ok…Harry….it's just me." Hermione whispered scooting closer to her friend.

"'Mione is…is that you?" He asked in a soft voice.

Pained emerald eyes opened to look dazedly around the small cell that they were locked into until they came to rest on Hermione. He gave her a weak smile as he struggled to sit up. Immediately Hermione went to his side, carefully helping Harry to sit up and lean against the wall.

"I feel like I was run over a truck." Harry joked half-heartedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't doubt that." She muttered wrapping an arm around her friend's shaking shoulders.

"How long have we been here?" He asked.

Looking around Hermione only shrugged. "We don't have a window." Is all she said

"I wish Snape would get us out of here." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Being rescued by Snape would be better then staying here with these blokes." He said with a smirk.

Time passed slowly as the two sat in their cell huddled together for warmth and comfort. Every once in awhile a death eater would pass by on their rounds through the dungeons, throwing insults at the two teens through the magically enhanced bars of the cells.

Since they had no way of telling what time it was Hermione could only guess it was early evening when a death eater came to a stop in front of their cell. The death eater glared at them behind his mask.

"The Dark Lord is in need of your presence." The death eater growled in annoyance as he began to mutter the charms to unlock the cell.

Pointing his wand at the two he moved out of the cell door. "Get to your feet." He ordered.

Obediently Hermione and Harry staggered to their feet to follow the dark wizard down the damp corridor. Hermione shivered faintly hearing the sounds of torture echo through the chambers they passed. The masked wizard jabbed his wand sharply into Hermione's back pushing her forward.

"Watch it." Hermione snapped irritated with being pushed around.

The death eater jabbed Hermione harder in her back causing her to stumble.

"You ok?" Harry asked quietly as he grabbed her arm to steady her before she fell.

Hermione nodded grasping Harry's arm as they were pushed down the corridor. What little light that was lighting the corridor Hermione spotted a large mahogany door at the end of the corridor.

The huge doors opened on their own accord revealing a vast chamber dimly lit by torches on the walls. Hermione glanced around the room seeing the inner circle of death eaters gathered around the back wall. Placed against the other wall was a throne like chair in which Voldemort himself was sitting in idly twirling his wand between his long pale fingers.

Harry was gasping in pain through clenched teeth as he stumbled along beside Hermione. A horrible feeling developed in the pit of her stomach as she looked up defiantly at dark lord.

A cruel and truly evil smile appeared on the snake like face as the evil wizard rose gracefully from his throne still twirling his wand lazily.

"Harry Potter…how nice of you to come." Voldemort said

Emerald eyes glared at red ones. "Like…I had…any choice." Harry retorted.

"Do not talk back." Voldemort barked pointing his wand at Harry. "Crucio"

Clenching his teeth Harry bit back a scream as immense pain hit him. He sank down to his knees still clenching his teeth shut.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried.

Voldemort glared at her. "Silence you insolent witch." He ordered turning his wand on her. "Crucio" He hissed.

Immense pain filled her body as she too fell to her knees before the monster. Harry reached out and discretely squeezed Hermione's hand.

Rough hands pulled the two teens to their feet. "Luciussss…" Voldemort hissed to a cloaked death eater to his right.

"Yes my lord?" The death eater asked coming out of the ring of wizards.

"What should we do to these two children that cause me nothing but trouble?" He asked lazily.

Malfoy sr. bowed his head. "I know not my lord?" He answered respectfully.

At the answer Voldemort sneered pointing his wand at Malfoy. "Cruicio"

"Severusssss…"

Hermione's head shot up and looked around to find said man coming out of the inner circle.

"Did you bring me what I asked?"

Snape bowed low. "Yes my lord." He said holding a vial of black liquid above his head.

"You have done well Severussss." Voldemort was quite pleased.

Kissing the hems of the monster's robes Severus thanked the dark lord. The snake-like man turned to his faithful. "It is time to get rid of the enemy most dangerous to us."

The inner circle cheered at the announcement. "Silence"

Hermione stared at the kneeling form of Snape willing him to look up at her. But she knew he wouldn't.

"Severusss do usss the honor." The dark lord hissed.

Snape bowed his head. "Yes my lord." He responded.

Rising to his feet Snape approached to the two teens trying to wrestle out of the death eaters grasps. Hermione was terrified. In a few short moments she and her best friend would be dead.

The potions master stopped in front of them and nodded to his fellows who forced open Harry and Hermione's mouths. Long white fingers popped the stopper out of the top and lifted the vial to Hermione's mouth pouring half of the contents into her throat.

Ice cold thick substance ran down her throat as her mouth was held shut. It felt like a slow agonizing death, Hermione could feel her heart and breathing rate slow as darkness started to close in on her. Beside her Harry was screaming, calling her name.

Hermione's body went limp and the death eater's holding onto her let her drop unceremoniously.

Harry fought against the wizard that held him steady, rage coursing through his sore body.

"How…how could you. She trusted you." He screamed.

Snape glared down at the boy. Uncorking the vile again Severus was about ready to pour the contents down Harry's throat when there was a loud explosion off one of the deserted corridors.

Red silted eyes glared in the direction. "What wasss that?" Voldemort roared. "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle go investigate."

"Yes my lord." The three murmured together as the charged down the dark corridor.

Voldemort watched them go before turning back to Snape. "Severuss… Wormtail. Dispose of these." He gestured towards the two children.

Severus grabbed up Hermione as Wormtail forced Harry to his feet and dragged him towards the dungeon corridor. Before they reached their destination a robed figure appeared in front of them and two stunning spells were cast at them.

----------------

"We have a traitor on our handsssss…" Voldemort hissed to his followers who circled before him.

Severus was being assisted by Lucius as their master spoke. "Peter Petigrew has betrayed his master. He has escaped with the blasted children leaving a fellow…" He gestured to Severus. "To suffer the consequences."

Voldemort turned his red eyes on the potions master. "Severussss…you have proven your loyalty time and time again. I send you to find Wormtail and bring him back along with Potter to be dealt with."

Bowing the best he could Severus whispered, "Yes my lord."

"Go now my faithful servant."

Turning stiffly on his heel Severus quickly left the layer making his way to the apparition point.

-------------

Arriving back at Hogwarts Severus all but ran to the Hospital wing. In the far corner of the room the last two beds were occupied.

"Severus I am glad you came back to us safely." Albus said from where he sat between the beds.

Severus wearily sat down in an empty seat watching the rhythmic breathing of the teens. "Do you need the usual Severus?" Poppy asked coming over to check the potions master.

Waving her off Severus closed his eyes thankful that he had not suffered from the crucatius curse.

"The Dark Lord believes Wormtail escaped with the two." Severus spoke softly. "He sent me to find them."

Albus looked worried as he contemplated what the future held for his two boys. In the bed next to Severus, Hermione began to whimper in her sleep. Severus unconsciously leaned forward and grasped the girl's hand whispering comforting words to her.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes confusedly. "Am….am I alive?" She whispered.

"Yes child you are alive." Albus responded the twinkle in his eyes returning.

Thinking about it for a moment Hermione scrunched her face in confusion. "But how can that be?"

Severus stood and began to pass the length of the two beds. "The Dark Lord ordered me to make a poison that would kill you and Potter. Instead I made a potion that makes it appear you were dead for a short time."

"Oh…" Hermione said. "Is Harry ok?" She asked looking over at the bed where he lay.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "Get some rest Miss Granger." He rose from his seat and walked out of the hospital wing.

Hermione settled back into the pillows and looked back at Severus. "Will you stay till I fall asleep?" She pleaded quietly.

Severus sat back down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. "I will stay here as long as you wish."

Smiling Hermione closed her eyes. "Thank you."

-----------------

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school and work that I've had no time or energy to write anything I hope you like!**


	21. Plan Dark Lord

**I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Here's chapter 21. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and your patience. Without further ado…**

**Chapter 21: Plan Dark Lord**

Hermione sat up quickly searching the room confusedly. Something had woken her from her sleep, but what? Following the sound with her ears Hermione found herself finding the source in the bed next to her own.

"Harry…" She whispered.

Her friend was still tossing and turning and crying out as she climbed out of bed. Approaching the bed Hermione carefully shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry…Harry wake up." She whispered louder.

With a scream of pain Harry shot up in bed sweating profusely, emerald eyes frantically searching the room.

"Was…was it another vision Harry?" Hermione asked putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

Harry nodded shakily pressing the palm of his hand to his scar. "He…Voldemort is angry." Harry whispered.

"Is it because of the traitor?" Hermione asked quietly searching Harry's eyes.

Harry only nodded, running a shaky hand through his messy black hair. "I'm tired Hermione." He stated sadly.

"We'll think of something Harry." Hermione said hopefully. "We can go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him about the latest vision and he'll no what to do…"

Harry shook his head. "No Hermione… Dumbledore maybe a wise man but I'm tired of relying on him when he doesn't seem to do anything about it."

Confusion flittered across Hermione's face. "So if we are not going to tell Dumbledore…" She trailed off. "…Harry please don't tell me we are going to do something about this on our own."

A determined look appeared on Harry's face. "It has to stop sometime Hermione." His voice was the most serious she had ever heard it.

"Harry you can't be serious…" Hermione pleaded knowing where this might be going.

It seemed to Hermione that whatever was on Harry's mind he was set on completing it whether or not he had approval.

"We should probably get some sleep." Harry said with finality as he curled up on his side.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione whispered as she slipped off her friend's bed and got into her own.

---------------------

As the sun rose warm light streamed in from the windows making the sterile room brighter. Hermione stretched yawning slightly as she started to wake.

"Well it's about time!" An indigent voice said from her bedside.

Turning her head Hermione smiled at her friend. "Hello Ronald."

The red head smirked. "How are you feeling 'Mione?" Ron asked

Hermione shrugged looking over at the other bed in which Harry was sitting up watching. "I feel much better."

"Hermione, Ron and I were discussing a plan of action." Harry stated reaching over and pulling a notebook and quill off the bedside table.

Knowing where this was going Hermione got out of bed and climbed up onto Harry's bed.

"So what's the plan?" She asked pushing a lock of unruly hair out of her face.

Harry opened the notebook to the page he was looking for and laid it on the bed so Hermione and Ron could see it. "We're going to find Voldemort's location and get in…somehow."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, sighing and shaking her head. "When are we going?" She finally asked.

She watched Harry reread some of his notes before responding. "I'm hoping tonight." He said.

"What will we need?" Ron asked nervously.

"We won't need much Ron." Harry responded as he closed the notebook.

During the next few hours the three planned for the invasion of Voldemort's hiding place. The three teens were rather nervous about this action, who wouldn't be nervous about entering the snake's layer?

----------------

That evening Madame Pomfrey released Hermione and Harry from her clutches, warning them to not to do anything reckless or else.

The three promised the school nurse profusely to not do anything that would land them back in the hospital wing even though they knew it would probably happen if they survived their mission.

Being the reasonable one of the trio, Hermione managed to convince the boys to go to the Great Hall to eat dinner. Not only would it get them some dinner but it was also for the appearance sake.

As they sat there Hermione had the feeling of someone watching her closely. "Guys, we might have a problem with leaving." She said leaning forward.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I think Snape is watching us." She stated.

Harry glanced up for a moment looking up at the Head table. "You're right Hermione he's watching us."

"Do you think he knows?" Ron asked nervously

Hermione shrugged. "No idea."

During the rest of the dinner Harry quietly described to his friends of what they were undertaking that night. Every once and awhile Harry would glance up to check on Snape who was still watching them.

After dinner the Golden trio quietly left the Great Hall, disappearing down the darkened corridor.

"I have to tell you guys something." Harry whispered as the three made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

Approaching the portrait of the fat lady the hurriedly told her the password (gillyweed) as they quickly went through the portrait hole. Sprinting up the stairs the three closed the door behind them as they entered Harry and Ron's dorm.

"I put a tracking spell on Snape at dinner tonight." Harry said pulling out the Marauder's map.

Hermione looked at Harry. "How did you manage to do that?" She asked.

Harry only shrugged searching the map for Snape. "I've been practicing wandless magic."

"Oh" was Hermione's only response as she pulled a book out to read while they waited.

Harry pulled his broom out of his trunk and motioned for Ron to do the same with his own. With a tap of his wand Harry shrunk the broom and placed it in his front pocket. After Ron shrunk his and put it in his own pocket he challenged Harry to wizard's chess.

It wasn't until a half hour later when Harry gasped in pain, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked promptly shutting her book and standing up.

With his palm still pressed to his scar Harry shakily spoke. "Voldemort is angry, he is summoning everyone."

"Where's Snape?" Ron asked pulling the map towards him to look. His eyes searched for a moment before he looked up. "He's coming up from the dungeons, must be headed to the Forbidden Forest."

Harry stood up. "You guys don't have to come with…"

"Harry we're going with you if you like it or not." Hermione interrupted. "Well come on then."

Grabbing his invisibility cloak Harry lead the way down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. Before anybody saw them he pulled it over the three as they made their way towards the Entrance Hall.

"How exactly are we to know where Snape goes after he apparates?" Hermione whispered as they finally made it outside. "Won't Voldemort's place have wards against this kind of thing?"

Harry smirked pulling out an orb. "Voldemort's place may be uncharted and warded, but if a person with this type of tracking device on them it will be able to track them to the general vicinity.

Seeing the orb in Harry's hand Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Harry its brilliant." She exclaimed.

"What exactly is it?" Ron asked completely confused.

Hermione only rolled her eyes. "It's the wizard's version of the muggle GPS, which stands for Global Positioning System." She explained to the red-head.

"Oh!" Ron said as it became clear to him.

Once the trio made it into the Forbidden Forest, Harry took off the cloak, shrunk it and put it into his pocket. Taking his broom out he resized it looked at the orb for a moment. "It says Snape is out in the country about twenty miles west from here." He said placing the orb carefully in his shirt pocket as he climbed on his broom.

Ron did the same with his broom. "Come on Hermione get on." He gestured to behind him.

Grudgingly Hermione got on behind Ron and the two boys took off. As they got up in the air Harry rechecked the orb and headed west where the little dot that was Snape was located.

"How are we supposed to find him?" Hermione called over the wind as they neared they're destination.

Harry shrugged as he searched the ground for any sign of an entryway. "I guess we could wait and see if any other Death eaters come late to the meeting." He called back.

Ron and Harry landed behind a stand of trees and shrunk their brooms. In crouched positions the three teens moved along the forest floor watching for any sign of movement.

Hermione paused a moment as something caught her eye. About thirty yards ahead of her was a movement of black robes. "Guys hold on." She whispered holding her hand out to stop the boys from going any further.

"What is it?" Harry asked absently rubbing his scar.

Silently Hermione pointed ahead of them. "There's a few of them up ahead." She said. "Let's follow them."

Harry nodded as he led the way, keeping an eye on the robed figures who had continued to walk towards the center of the clearing. The two robed figures stopped, the lead figure glanced around before kneeling on the ground and pulling something up.

Squinting Hermione made out a brass ring embedded in the grass. Moments later she turned hearing Harry hiss in pain grabbing his forehead forcefully. "He…he's angry." He whispered. "They were late…Voldemort doesn't like lateness."

"Should we go then?" Ron asked nervously licking his lips, his hand absently gripping his wand so tight that his knuckles were white.

Hermione worried her bottom lip. "Harry are you sure we shouldn't get the professors?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "No…no, by the time someone gets here it'll be done and over with."

"This is bloody nuts Harry you know that right?" Ron said with a nervous smirk.

Hermione gulped. "Let's go." She whispered as she gathered courage and moved into the clearing.

Carefully grasping the brass ring, Hermione pulled the grass covered wooden door open revealing curved stone stairs. Glancing at her friends Hermione made the first move, carefully making her way down the stairs. Pressing her body against the wall, she motioned for Ron and Harry to follow her downward.

Keeping to the shadows of the stairwell they approached the torch lit corridor where Hermione could here the screams of Voldemort's followers as he 'punished' them for whatever felt like.

Wands at ready Harry maneuvered ahead of Hermione, taking the lead as they made their way towards a large wooden door where the screams emitted from the tortured death eaters.

Right outside the door Harry inhaled sharply, hissing in pain as the burning in his scar intensified. Hermione became worried seeing him bite down on his lower lip. "Harry…" she whispered urgently carefully placing her hand on his trembling shoulder.

Harry tensed at the slight touch of his friend's hand. "Harry…" Hermione whispered again. "Maybe we should go back and get help." She stated.

"No" Harry said forcefully shaking his head. "Let's go."

Reaching forward Harry carefully opened the door an inch and peered inside the chamber room. Quietly Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder. Inside the chamber stood a dozen or so masked figures clothed in black robes.

Standing in front of the group stood a snake-like man with red eyes and an evil aura about him. His long spindly fingers twirled a wand lazily as he glared down at his newest crucified follower who moaned and convulsed on the ground in front of him.

"Severusssss…" Voldemort hissed angrily. "Severussss you have betrayed ussssssss." Voldemort pointed his wand at the body before him. "Crucio"

Hermione gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth as Snape cried out when the unforgivable curse hit him.

One of the masked figures turned towards the door. "Master…." He called urgently over Snape's anguished cries. "Master….there is someone beyond the door."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed as he ended the curse and turned towards the door.

"Reducto" The door with which the Gryffindor trio was hiding behind exploded into a million pieces, throwing the teens to the ground. "Bring them to me." He ordered.

Hermione scrambled to her feet but she was too late. Two Death Eaters grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the room. Four more dragged Harry and Ron in a moment later.

"Just who I wanted to see…" Voldemort hissed a cruel smile spreading across his face. "I was wondering when you would return to me." He placed the tip of his wand under Harry's chin.

Harry screwed up his face in pain as the burning increased tenfold when Voldemort's long fingers touched Harry's pale face.

Hermione struggled against the arms that held her tightly. Beside her Ron was growing red with anger as he struggled against the arms that held him.

Voldemort turned back to the crumpled heap on the ground. "Tell me Severussss, why did you not bring these three to me yourself?" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Severus struggled to his knees. "Forgive me my Lord. Potter and Granger were heavily guarded after they were returned to Hogwarts." He bowed his head lower praying to Merlin that the snake would believe him.

Voldemort shook his head. "You lie my potionssss master." Lazily he pointed his wand at Severus. "Crucio"

Severus fell to the ground once more biting his lip in pain as he convulsed. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she watched her mentor being tortured. Looking around Hermione realized that all of the Death Eaters were watching the torture avidly; in fact on of the men holding her had loosened his grip on her arm.

She grabbed her wand from the man's pocket. "Stupefy" she cried stunning the man on her right. She quickly stunned the other man and the four figures holding onto Harry and Ron.

"Get them you idiots!" Voldemort roared in anger as the teens freed themselves and started to blast the figures around them.

Hermione dodged curses right and left as she blocked some and throwing some of her own. The battle raged on around her as she downed many of the Death eaters were attacking. She spotted Voldemort standing near his throne watching coolly waiting. Snape lay on the ground breathing hard trying to raise shakily to his knees.

"Voldemort" Harry called as he stunned the last Death eater. Red eyes looked into enraged emerald eyes. "It's time we finish this." He stated.

The snake-like man smirked evilly as he stepped down from the throne. "You can't defeat me." He hissed.

Hermione looked horrified as Harry faced the Dark Lord. This wasn't going to pretty. While the two were occupied with each other Hermione motioned for Ron to help her with Snape. "Professor are you ok?" She whispered helping him move out of the way.

"Crucio" Voldemort roared his wand pointed at Hermione.

Pain radiated through her body as the curse hit her. Hermione screamed in pain as she fell. She would have hit the floor if it hadn't been for Snape and Ron catching her. Severus looked up at his ex-lord rage smoldering in his obsidian eyes.

"You monster…" He snarled weakly raising his wand and pointing it at Voldemort.

At the same time Snape threw a curse at the Dark Lord, Harry threw on of his own causing Voldemort to be thrown into his throne forcefully. Harry slowly walked up the stone stairs and approached the fallen lord wand ready.

"Because of you I have no family." He whispered dangerously. "I hate you with every fiber in my being.

Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Harry. "Crucio"

The curse hit Harry bringing him to his knees. He tried to fight it off but it was no use. "I will finally kill you, you little brat."

"Aveda ka…"

"Stupefy" All of a sudden three red beams flew over Harry's head striking Voldemort in the chest.

Harry rose shakily to his feet, anger raged through his eyes. "You killed my family and you have hurt my friends." He stepped forward. "One of us will die tonight for both of us can't live." Voldemort's eyes opened wide knowing it was part of the Prophecy.

Trembling Harry raised his wand. "Aveda Kadavera." He screamed. A bright green light came from his wand hitting the Dark Lord in the chest.

Said lord's eyes grew wide in astonishment as the red dulled and he fell to the ground dead.

Dropping to his knees Harry began to tremble, his wand slipping from his shaking fingers, his emerald eyes staring blankly and unseeing at the body of his enemy on the ground in front of him.

Hermione sat up with the help of Ron and carefully looked at Harry worriedly. Struggling to her feet, ignoring the tremors that ran through her muscles she slowly made her way over to Harry.

"Har…Harry…" She whispered gently placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Wiping a tear from his eye Harry's gaze slowly looked up at Hermione. "I really am a murderer…" He whispered dejectedly.

"Oh no…" Hermione whispered squatting down beside him. "Harry you had to kill him. He would have killed you in a heartbeat." Wrapping her arms around her trembling friend she hugged him tightly. "You saved everybody. Don't ever believe you're a murderer."

Harry held Hermione tightly. "Are you ok, Hermione?" He asked running a hand through her bushy brown hair.

Hermione nodded in his shoulder. "Let's go home Harry." She whispered standing up and holding her hand out for Harry to take.

Taking her hand Harry stood and looked over at Professor Snape who was being supported by Ron. "Are you ok Professor?" Hermione asked as she supported Harry.

"As well as I could be." Snape replied. "Come children, lets go." He added putting out a hand in an inner pocket of his robes and pulled out a Merlin figurine and held it out. "It's a portkey, take hold of it."

The three teens touched the figurine. "Slytherin" Snape spoke out clearly.

A familiar tug behind their navels and they were off. Moments later they landed in the Hospital wing.

"Severus!" Pomfrey gasped as the four appeared in the middle of the room. "Please tell me Severus that you didn't take the children to your meeting."

Severus glared at the medi-witch as he helped get the children into the beds. "Don't be daft woman." He snarled. "They followed me somehow." He glared at Harry.

Harry looked away from the glare. "It's over…" He whispered. "It's finally over….I'm free."

Hermione hugged Harry once more then went over to Snape who was leaning heavily on the bed near the door. "Professor you should lay down and let Madame Pomfrey look over you." She whispered giving the potions master a gentle hug.

Severus complied, lying carefully on the white bed. Pomfrey gave him his usual cocktail for after death eater meetings and told him sternly that he wasn't to leave that bed until she gave him the ok.

--------

It was well past midnight when Hermione sat up unable to sleep. Looking over at the two beds next to her she smiled softly seeing her two best friends sleeping soundly. Of course Harry had a little help with a Dreamless sleep potion.

Carefully crawling out of bed Hermione tiptoed over to Professor Snape's bed and quietly climbed in beside him. "Miss Granger…"He whispered knowingly. "Why are you out of bed?" Hermione never answered the question as she carefully hugged him.

"I'm glad you're ok." She whispered sleepily.

"Only because you and your friends went into the darkness to save us all." Severus whispered adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. Closing his eyes Severus fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

"Goodnight...Professor." She whispered. Harry was right it was finally over.

**The End **

**Thank you everybody for reading my fic and for your patience. School is my top priority at the moment and so my story writing is on the back burner so to speak. I hope this last chapter wasn't horrible. If you want I'll write an epilogue chapter, but only if you guys want me too. Review!**


	22. Epilogue

Due to popular demand here is the epilogue that everybody wanted. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for reading Into the Darkness and reviewing!

**Epilogue**

'Knock, knock'

"Hermione it is time to get up." He said opening the door. The bushy haired girl lying in the bed yawned stretching lazily as she sat up and smiled.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked at the dark man standing in her doorway. "Morning Severus, did I over sleep?" She asked.

"No child, but it is time to get up. Potter is coming down shortly and we will be leaving for the manor."

Hermione smiled as she got up to get dressed. Life was certainly going to be different since Voldemort was gone. Shortly after returning Severus filed for adoption. Hermione was now his child.

As she packed the last of her things Hermione wondered what Severus had in store for her and Harry, who was coming to live with them for the summer. She had told Severus that Harry deserved to have a home where he was wanted and to her surprise Severus agreed wholeheartedly.

"Ready to go Hermione?" A new voice asked from the door.

Harry entered the room picking up a book that was lying on the floor. "Here you go." He smiled handing it to her.

"Thank you" She whispered taking the book and putting it into the trunk. Closing the lid Hermione latched it and pulled it off the bed.

Harry paused her with a hand on her arm. "Here let me take that." He stated as he pulled out his wand and shrinking the trunk. Putting it in his pocket Harry held out his arm for Hermione to take.

"Let's get out of here." He replied as they headed out the door to where Severus was waiting. "We're ready to go Professor." He said nodding to the man.

Severus held out a bag of floo powder. "To get through to Snape manor the password is Gryffindor rule."

Harry cocked an eyebrow in amusement at Severus' choice of password to his floo. Glaring at the Gryffindor. "Would you have thought of it?" He drawled.

"No sir" Harry chuckled slightly. "I'll go first then?" He asked taking a pinch of powder, throwing it into the fire and stepping into the green flames he stated "Snape manor, Gryffindor rule" with a whoosh he was gone.

Hermione went next followed closely by Severus. "Welcome to Snape manor." He said as they stepped into the parlor.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she circled slowly in place to get a good look.

A small smile crept across Severus' face. "Leave your belongings here a house elf will take it up later. Follow me."

They followed Severus up the stairs and down one wing where he stopped in front of a set of doors. "These will be your rooms." He stated. "Dinner is at eight, do not be late." He said as he turned and left the two in the corridor.

Hermione turned towards Harry with a smile as they entered their respective rooms. Hermione flung herself on the bed. "I'm home" she whispered with a smile.

------------

When the two entered the dining hall Severus was waiting for them with a file in his hand. There was no food on the table as of yet. "Severus?" Hermione asked bewildered.

A smirk was on Severus' face. "Potter this is for you." He said handing the file to the black-haired boy.

"Sir?" Harry questioned taking the proffered file.

Severus gave him a look. "Read it."

Confusion flitted through Harry's eyes as he opened the file. Emerald eyes darted across the page.

"Is this a cruel joke sir?" Harry asked suspiciously looking up at the potions master.

Severus glared at the boy. "I may be an over grown bat but I do not play cruel jokes Potter."

Harry looked from the papers to Severus once more. "I don't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore?" He asked hopefully.

As Hermione listened it dawned on her. Turning hopefully to Severus to see if it was true Hermione smiled when her guardian shook his head.

"Dumbledore is a senile for letting his precious golden-boy stay there Potter. This is your home now as well as yours Hermione."

Identical smiles appeared on their faces. "So professor, what do we call you?" Harry asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes, what do we call you?" Hermione said playing along with her friend.

"Do we call you Dad? Sev? Severus?"

A steely glare appeared on Severus' face. "Don't push it Potter. Other then Professor or sir you may call Severus not Sev, Severus." He stated

Hermione smiled putting an arm around Harry and pulled him closer to Severus putting her other arm around him. "Our own little family." She said.

Afterwards the three sat down at the table, food appeared and they silently tucked into their meals each content with being in the others company.

---------

Thank you for your reviews and I appreciate your patience with me. I hope this epilogue covered the rest.


End file.
